


The Thrall Prince: Raised to Light

by kuzibah



Series: Loki in Furs [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Children, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Family, Fix-It, Gay Bucky Barnes, Healing Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Past Sexual Abuse, Slave Loki (Marvel), Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzibah/pseuds/kuzibah
Summary: This is the third and final part of this story arc, and immediately follows part two of this series: Loki returns from Asgard with shocking news. There are major developments regarding Asgard. Steve meets with new Avengers recruits. A summons is issued. Loki, Steve, and Bucky appear before the newly-crowned King Thor. A judgment is carried out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Loki in Furs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155875
Comments: 28
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third and final part of this story arc, and immediately follows part two of this series. I don’t think it really stands well on its own, so if you haven’t read the first two, you might want to do that first. This story starts concurrently with Thor: Ragnarok, then deals with the fallout from those events as they have played out in my Universe, that is, absent Loki in Asgard.  
> I’m not putting overly specific warnings or tags because I don’t want to spoil anything, but I will say that Loki is anxious and unhappy for a lot of this story, although it all turns out okay in the end. Also, a more pointed warning, while Loki is not harmed physically, there is a scene in this section that is meant to be an analogy for assault, and is probably the roughest thing I’ve written in this series. I mean, I know there’s much, much harder stuff out there, and probably many of you will be rolling your eyes at the end of this chapter that I’m even hand-wringing over this, but I want to make sure those of you who are sensitive to these things don’t go in unaware.  
> Mind the tags; I’ll be adding more as I go along.

“You… a what?”

Steve’s voice seemed to jar Loki out of a daze, and he turned to his beloved, then moved quickly to him, half-falling into Steve’s arms. “Another sibling, Odin’s first born,” Loki said. “Hidden from us, bound and concealed, but growing in power and rage. She…” Here Loki’s eyes widened in sudden terror.

“She destroyed Mjolnir,” he whispered. “Shattered my brother’s hammer as though it were glass. How will he… how will _Asgard_ survive her wrath?”

Bucky stood, Afi cradled against his chest. “Holy shit,” he breathed.

Steve exchanged glances with Bucky and swallowed hard. “Do you… do you want me to free you, so you can return and fight for them?”

Loki stared at Steve, and Steve could see his mind laboriously working out what he’d been asked. “I… no, I cannot,” Loki said. “I must not. I…” He trailed off, shaking his head.

“It’s alright,” Steve soothed, and eased Loki’s head onto his shoulder. “It’s alright. We’ll try to find out what we can…”

Loki shuddered, and let out a soft sob. “Thor…” he whispered miserably, and Steve caught Bucky’s eye then tipped his head towards where Valdr and Sarah were napping on their blankets. Bucky nodded and Steve pulled Loki closer, starting towards the house.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he crooned. “Let’s go sit down where it’s cool…”

+++

His voice broken by sobs, Loki was slowly able to relate what had transpired during the hour (was it only an hour? Steve marveled) he had been on Asgard.

First he had been brought before Odin, and had been astonished at how small and frail the All-Father had seemed as the last minutes of his life unspooled. And then, a miracle, he had taken Loki’s hand, called him son, said he loved him, and then was gone. Loki only had seconds to try to comprehend this change in Odin’s heart before Hela, Odin’s first-born, who had been banished long before he and Thor were even born, appeared to reclaim her birthright. She and Thor had clashed violently, and Asgard had shaken on its foundations with their fury. Hela seemed to get the upper hand, stopping Mjolnir and breaking it into a thousand pieces. And then Loki had been borne away on the Bifrost, helpless to do anything in his brother’s aid.

And now Loki was convinced Thor would be killed.

Steve tried to re-assure Loki, tell him that Thor’s strength would surely triumph, but the demigod remained unconvinced, and grew eerily still and quiet. Steve whispered an instruction to withdraw and collect himself if he need to, and with a nod of gratitude, he did.

He emerged a short time later when Afi awoke and cried to be fed, but stayed uncharacteristically silent. Sarah and Valdr seemed to pick up on his mood and cuddled close to him with their soft pats and kisses. 

At night he crouched on the rug beside the bedroom picture window, staring into the sky towards Asgard. When their entreaties to join them in bed and at least take what comfort he could were ignored, Bucky and Steve took turns beside him on the floor, keeping contact with a hand laid on his back. 

He kept up his usual work around the house, but Steve knew his thoughts were elsewhere, and as each hour crept by with no word from Thor, Steve worried that Loki was right to fear the worst. 

And then, on the third day, a few hours before dawn, the sky above the fjord suddenly seemed to break open. Vast spaceships lit the clouds as though they had been set ablaze, and a roar like a hurricane swept across the landscape. 

Loki was on his feet and halfway down the stairs before Steve and Bucky had even come fully awake, and they caught up with him on the lawn, where he shouted as the ships descended to earth.

“What..?” Bucky stared at the spectacle, and Loki turned back to them.

“They are of Asgard,” he said. “But they are not warships, It is not Hela, but I don’t…”

And with an ear-splitting boom, the first ship touched down.

On the side, a door began to open, even as other ships landed nearby. Inside light cast indistinct figures into silhouette, becoming clearer as they moved to the top of the ramp.

“Thor!” Loki gasped. “It is my brother!”

“Go to him, if you want,” Steve said, and Loki took off at a sprint as the last of the ships settled to the ground. The sudden cessation of their engine noise was almost as startling as their appearance, and in the quiet that followed, Steve heard the twins shouting for them at the front door.

“I’ve got the kids,” Bucky said, starting back to the house at a jog. “You find out what the hell’s going on!”

Steve caught up to Loki at the foot of the ship’s ramp, where he stood sheltered in Thor’s arms. The brother’s faces were close together and they spoke quietly to one another, he could see that Thor looked much the worse for wear, his body and face bruised and scarred, and a patch where his right eye had been.

Steve looked behind them and saw a ragged line of Asgardians, many similarly battered, filing out of the ship. Families huddled together, regarding the landscape around them with hollow, haunted eyes, and Steve suddenly realized what had happened, having seen a similar look as he’d fought his way across Europe seventy-five years before.

Then, above them, spotlights came on, washing them all in harsh, white illumination. An amplified voice said, “Exit your craft! Any hostile action will be dealt with in the strongest possible terms!”

Steve waved his arms. “Sam! Is that you?”

“Cap? What’s going on?”

Another amplified voice came out of the darkness. “Falcon! Stand down! Can’t you see these people are traumatized?”

The spotlights dimmed to a softer glow, and Sam landed lightly next to Steve.

“It’s my first spaceship, alright?” he muttered. “Cut me a little slack.”

Thor and Loki turned and walked to Steve. “Friend Steven,” Thor said gravely. “It is good to see you again so soon, though I wish it were under happier circumstances.”

“What happened?” Steve asked, dreading the answer.

“The battle against Hela was long and fierce,” Thor said. “Many brave warriors were lost…” Thor swallowed hard. “Good friends were lost.”

“Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three,” Loki put in. “You have heard me tell many a tale of their brave deeds to the scholars.”

Steve nodded. He had gathered they were Thor’s version of the Howling Commandos, and knew their loss was no doubt hitting Thor hard.

“To save Asgard, we had to destroy Asgard,” Thor went on. “And though her golden towers and verdant hills are no more, her people will live on.”

“Oh, Thor,” Steve exclaimed. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, ‘twas a noble sacrifice,” Thor said. “Otherwise, many more would have perished, or been enslaved to the goddess of death. Now, they survive, to build a new Asgard in your realm.”

Steve gave a small smile. “Norway will be thrilled to hear it.”

Just then, Rhodey landed, too. “Thor,” he said. “SHIELD aid workers are on their way. Are there any immediate issues we need to be made aware of?”

“There are some wounded among us,” Thor said, drawing Rhodey and Sam away. “And the other ships may have…”

As soon as they were out of earshot, Loki took Steve by the arm and steered him back towards the house. “My beloved,” he whispered urgently. “There is more. My brother spoke of another who landed on Asgard just as he and his people were making their escape. Steve… it was the Mad Titan, the one who held me under his control during the battle of New York.”

Steve’s eyes widened, and he came to a dead stop, gripping Loki’s shoulders. “The one you told us about? Was he working with Hela?”

“Yes and I do not believe so,” Loki said. “I believe he searches for the Tessaract. Perhaps Odin was able to conceal it, while he lived, perhaps it was just happenstance, but he descended into Ragnarok, the destruction of our realm. In such chaos, it is impossible to know if he found it, or even if he lives, but we must find out.”

Steve looked at the line of refugees being tended to by SHIELD agents with clipboards and blankets.

“What about the all-seeing guy?” Steve suggested. “The one Thor talks about?”

“Heimdall,” Loki said. “I have not seen him, and know not if he survived.” Loki cast an anxious glance back at the ship. “Master, I…”

“Loki?” Steve asked worriedly, then followed the demigod’s gaze. 

The group of Asgardians gathered outside the vessel was growing larger, and while some were discussing their needs with the various agents, and some were looking around curiously at the place they found themselves, a not insignificant number were staring at him with undisguised animosity.

No, not at him, Steve realized. At Loki.

He turned back to his lover only to see Loki with his head down and his shoulders hunched, pointedly averting his eyes. 

“What..?” Steve began, then cut himself off, not wanting to inadvertently give an order. He took a deep breath, and chose his next words carefully.

“Loki, if you wish, you may return to our home. Follow the usual charts and tell Bucky what he needs to know, but only if you want to. Is that clear?”

“Yes, master,” Loki said, not raising his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, and Loki gave him a quick, furtive glance. 

Then, very quietly, Loki whispered, “no.”

“Do you want to go?”

“Yes, very much, please,” Loki said, and Steve gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

“Remember my standing order,” he said. “You can defend yourself and the children as you seen fit.”

“Yes, yes, thank you,” Loki murmured.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Steve said. “Dismissed.”

And Loki scuttled away, looking like he wanted to disappear.

+++

It took Steve over half an hour to find Thor, and the two of them most of another hour to locate Heimdall, but the former keeper of the bifrost was soon able to confirm that the fire demon Surtur had made good on the prophecy to bring down Asgard. Hela and her minions had been destroyed, and Thanos and his followers had been similarly annihilated as they searched through the wreckage for the tesseract. Surtur was now the supreme ruler of a realm of smoldering ruins and blackened bones. 

Morbid word picture aside, Steve felt profound relief. Ever since Loki had told of his capture and torture at Thanos’ hands, Steve had lived in dread that the so-called Mad Titan might return. That he had been defeated so early in his quest for control of the universe seemed almost anti-climactic. 

It was full daylight by the time Steve returned home, and he found the usual mild chaos that usually greeted him. Breakfast was mostly finished, and Loki was cradling Afi where he rested against the alien’s chest in a baby sling with one hand and clearing away dirty dishes with the other. The twins were carrying on a conversation across the table at their usual volume (i.e., very loudly) while Bucky shoveled food into his mouth to support his over-active metabolism.

Loki looked over as Steve came in, his face set in tense concern. Steve gave him a wide, reassuring smile, and Loki sighed with relief and gave a small smile back.

“I’ve left waffles in the oven and smoked salmon and brunost in the fridge for you,” Loki said.

“Thanks, I’m starved,” Steve said, taking a seat at the table and allowing Loki to serve him his food and coffee. Valdr and Sarah turned in Loki’s direction.

“Father’s had his breakfast now,” Valdr said. “When can we go play?”

“Is that any way to talk to your Faðir?” Bucky growled through a mouthful of food, and the twins shot him an ashamed look. 

“May we please be excused?” they mumbled in unison.

“Yes, you may,” Loki said. “But stay in the house for now.”

The twins made matching whines of disappointment, and Bucky gave them a glare that cut it immediately short.

“Okay, thank you, Faðir,” Sarah said, and the two of them left the table.

As soon as they’d left the room, Loki transferred Afi into Bucky’s arms, then fell to his knees beside Steve. Steve looked over, alarmed.

“Are you okay? Is it the collar..?”

But Loki had bowed even further, until his forehead touched the floor next to Steve’s foot, and Steve realized what was happening. Loki wanted what Tony would call a “big ask,” something far beyond the usual requests. The last time Steve had seen it was when Loki had broached the subject of adding another child to the family and to allow Bucky to father it.

This was different. Loki was clearly distressed, almost desperate, and though Steve knew he had to let Loki get it out in the way he was allowed, it was all he could do not to gather his lover into his arms and assure him he could have anything he wanted.

Loki crouched low, shivering, for a long time before he spoke, and when he did his voice was shaking.

“Master, please, I beg… please… let me put a glamour on the little ones. Let me conceal their true nature. Please.”

Well. Maybe not anything, after all.

“Loki… I need to know why,” Steve said after a moment. “Do you want to tell me?”

Loki sat up, back on his heels, but didn’t look at Steve as he spoke.

“The Asgardians and the Jotun are enemies,” Loki said quietly, as though explaining something to one of the children. “The sight of the little ones, as they are, could move the people of Asgard to act… unpredictably. Perhaps violently.”

“No!” Steve said sharply. “Thor would…”

“Don’t interrupt him, Steve,” Bucky said. “He knows better than us about this.”

Steve drew himself up, ready to argue, but Bucky reached over and grabbed his wrist, making him pause.

“Go on,” Steve said.

“Bucky is right,” Loki said, his voice just above a whisper, now. “I wish it were not so, but you don’t understand. This is not like what the Midgard people call prejudice. They are taught to fear and hate the Jotun. To them, the frost giants are literal monsters who will eat their children. They are considered so horrible that when I learned my true nature, I would rather have perished than live with the knowledge. If they see Sarah or Valdr or Afi… At the least, they will speak hateful things.” Loki shook his head. “They are still so young. Let me spare them this. In a few days, those of Asgard will have been moved elsewhere, and we will learn who we can trust. But for now… Please, please, Steve, my beloved, _please._ ”

“Come here,” Steve said, and Loki rose and allowed himself to be pulled awkwardly into Steve’s lap, his long legs trailing.

“I hate that we have to do this,” Steve said gently, and Loki’s eyes squeezed shut, his face set with grief. “But, I understand. Just… my hope is that they’ll come around, eventually, once they get to know us.” Loki scoffed lightly at this, but said nothing. “I don’t want the kids to be too upset by it, or we’ll never get along. So. We need to tell them something. What do you think?”

“I cannot lie,” Loki said. “You cannot even order me to lie. But… I can remain silent or defer to you.”

“Stevie,” Bucky put in, “I don’t think that’s such a good idea, either. The kids are little, but they’re not dumb. I say we cast an illusion only the Asgardians can see.”

“Can you do that?” Steve asked Loki.

“Yes,” Loki said. “That’s actually… a clever solution.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not just a pretty face,” Bucky said.

Bucky held Afi out towards Loki and the infant’s gray-green eyes widened with curiosity. Loki touched his fingers to Afi’s dimpled cheek, causing him to make a gurgling laugh.

“You must order me,” Loki said regretfully, and in a quiet voice, Steve did. 

They all felt Loki’s magic ripple through the room, like the wind shifting to blow in from the sea. For just a second, Afi’s skin shifted from the soft shade of the morning glories that tangled around the trellis beside their kitchen door to a pale pinkish-beige that looked startlingly sickly in contrast, then back again. The baby giggled harder now, having felt Loki’s magic work through him.

“I’ll get the twins,” Steve said, but Loki raised a hand.

“No need,” he said. “It is done.”

And as if on cue, Sarah and Valdr thundered back into the kitchen. “We felt funny,” Sarah complained.

“Was that magic?” Valdr said. “Did we miss it?”

“Aww, you didn’t tell us!”

“When can you teach us?”

Loki rose from Steve’s lap and gathered the children in close to him. “It was magic,” he said. “But very simple magic. It is nothing you need to concern yourselves with.”

“We never get to do magic,” Sarah whined.

“That’s because I don’t think you’re ready yet,” Steve said smoothly. “But when you are ready, you will.”

Both twins frowned, clearly forming arguments in their heads, but Steve cut it off. “Your Uncle Thor will probably visit today,” he said. “In fact, you’ll be meeting a lot of new people soon, so be on your best behavior.”

“We will,” Sarah and Valdr chanted together in a sing-song way that suggested maybe they would and maybe they wouldn’t, but before Steve could pursue it, they received a signal from the house A.I., MAMA (a gift from Tony, a sort of Jarvis-light that ran many of the house’s electronics but didn’t have an artificial personality – yet) that indicated a call coming in from the stateside Avengers. Steve waved one hand and a holographic screen showing a somewhat-groggy Tony Stark materialized in the air. 

“Tony,” Steve said warmly. “I gather you’ve been briefed.”

“I have,” Tony said, uncharacteristically somber, then looked in Loki’s direction. “Please accept Pepper’s and my condolences, Loki,” he said. “And pass them along to Thor, until we see him.”

“Thank you, Stark,” Loki said formally. “I will.”

“We’ve mobilized the Euro-Avengers,” Tony went on. “I understand you started coordinating with them, Cap, but you know the terrain better than I do, so can you and War Machine take point on relocating the Asgardian ships and refugees to the compound there in Norway?”

“Already on it,” Steve said. “We’re getting the people transported now, then we’ll fly the ships down the road.”

“Great,” Tony said. “Rhodey tells me they’ve already had offers of food, clothing, and temporary shelters until they’ve figured out where they’re going to settle. Norway seems extremely keen on keeping them, no surprise after the success they’ve had with Loki, but Sweden, Denmark, and Iceland have also offered.” Tony allowed himself a small grin. “It’s kind of a switch, countries fighting to _take in_ refugees, but I’m hoping it’s another trend.”

“Amen,” Steve muttered.

“Anyway, I’m sending Clint, Peter Parker, and a new guy going by Ant-Man,” Tony went on. “Wanda, Pietro, and Romanov are still mopping up in Lagos, but hopefully that won’t take too long. Anything I should know on your end?"

Steve glanced at Loki, who started shooing the children back towards the living room, telling them their father had important, grown-up business to talk about. 

“How’s he coping?” Tony asked. 

Steve looked to make sure the children were out of earshot, then nodded at Bucky that he should listen.

“Having the Asgardians here complicates things,” Steve said. “They aren’t privy to what we’ve seen since he got here. He was getting a lot of dirty looks. And… he cast an illusion over the kids. As far as Thor’s people can see, no blue.”

“Wow,” Tony said. “That’s… well, it’s kind of…”

“Fucked up?” Bucky suggested.

“Yes, exactly,” Tony said. 

“I know,” Steve said miserably. “But in a few hours, they’ll be ten miles away, and it won’t matter.”

Tony hummed noncommittally and Bucky shook his head, looking disgusted.

“I’ll visit soon,” Tony promised. 

“Thanks, Tony,” Steve said, and the screen collapsed and vanished.

“I’m going to head back out,” Steve said to Bucky. “The sooner we get them all resettled, the sooner we get things back to normal.”

“Honestly, after everything Loki’s told us, the further away, the better,” Bucky replied. “If they want to found New Asgard at the South Pole, that would be aces with me.”

“I take it you’re not coming with me,” Steve said.

“That would be correct,” answered Bucky.

Steve looked through to the living room, where Loki was amusing the twins by trying to teach them Cat’s Cradle with a long loop of string. 

“Maybe having Thor as their king will make them a better people,” Steve suggested.

“Maybe,” Bucky said. “They really don’t have anywhere to go but up.”

+++

Steve was pleased to see the U.S. branch of the Avengers already at work by the time he got to the compound. Tony had purchased the property, a former resort, shortly after Steve, Loki, and Bucky had moved to Norway. He’d refitted the lodge and other large buildings for labs, training rooms, offices, a cafeteria, and everything else SHIELD would need for operations, but there were still a few dozen rustic cabins peppered across the grounds, fully-furnished with heat, air, and running water, so assessments of the Asgardians were being made to give families with small children priority for them. In the open areas, tents and other temporary shelters were being erected.

Steve spotted Clint directing several younger agents who were doing housekeeping and light repair duties to make things comfortable. Peter Parker, a teenager with truly bizarre abilities who called himself Spider-Man and who Tony had taken a special interest in mentoring, was putting his climbing abilities to use checking roofs and rain gutters, swinging nimbly from cabin to cabin. And a genial-looking guy in a rubber suit that Steve presumed to be Ant-Man was standing on a gravel path with a look of concentration on his face. Steve ambled over to introduce himself.

“You must be Ant-Man,” he called out, and the man swung in his direction. A moment later, his eyes were wide and his mouth agape. 

“You’re, you’re Captain America, sir,” he stuttered, and gave a salute followed by a look of embarrassment. 

“Please, it’s just Steve,” Steve said. 

“Oh, I don’t know if I can do that,” the man said quietly, then, “I’m Scott. Scott Lang. And, uh, Ant-Man, which you already know, you just said. Oh, watch out for the ants.”

Steve turned and looked down, expecting to see an anthill at his feet, but instead three ants the size of German shepherds barreled past him, carrying large tree branches in their mandibles. They added the branches to a pile of similar wood about 50 feet off the path.

“Watch it there, Marie ANToinette,” Scott called after them. “You almost knocked down a national treasure. I’m sorry about that, Captain,” he added, turning back. “They don’t mean any harm.” And the ants scurried back the way they’d come, making high chittering noises.

“So that’s your power?” Steve asked. “You control giant ants?”

“Well, kind of,” Scott said sheepishly. “The suit also lets me shrink to ant size. I have these discs that make things bigger and smaller. And, yeah, I can control ants.”

“Wow,” Steve said, and Scott grinned.

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool,” he agreed.

“How effective is it in combat?” Steve said, already running mental training drills.

“Ask your friend Wilson,” Clint answered, dropping out of the branches above them.

“It, uh, has its uses,” Scott said modestly.

“Yeah, uses,” Clint laughed. “Do you know how much I’d pay to see you take him down like you did? Then Sam, for weeks, is all ‘you don’t know. It was like fighting an invisible army.’”

Steve looked over at Scott. “I’ll have to run you through your paces while you’re here.”

Scott smiled proudly. “It would be an honor, Captain.”

“Hey, guys! How’s it going?” came a shout from above them as a red-and-blue blur soared by. The blur landed on a nearby rooftop and stood to reveal Spider-Man, who then executed a perfect flip down to the ground and pulled off his spandex face-mask.

“Hi, Cap,” he said, blushing slightly. “Falcon and War Machine said to come to you for further orders since they had to report back in Paris, so the, uh, roofs and everything all look okay as far as I can tell. Did you have any other duties for me? Any dangerous villains around?”

Steve smiled. “Thankfully, no.”

“Oh, uh, well, okay,” Peter said, then glanced around. “Is, uh, is Thor here?”

“I expect him shortly,” Steve said. “I’ll introduce you.”

“Oh, wow, that would be great…”

“Say, uh, I haven’t met Thor, either…” Scott began, and Steve smiled.

“Listen, I’ll tell you what,” Steve said. “When we have all the Asgardians settled here at the compound, I’ll have an Avengers dinner at my place. Thor will want to visit with his brother, Loki’s a great cook, and Bucky is, too, so they’d love an excuse to really pull out the stops.”

Peter bounced lightly on the balls of his feet and ran one hand through his hair. “Oh, my gosh,” he said. “Dinner at Cap’s house. That would be… amazing.”

“Asgardians first, though,” Steve reminded them. 

“Right, yes,” Peter agreed. “Let me just… double-check those downspouts.” And he shot a line of webbing into the trees and swung away.

“Yeah, well, that brush isn’t going to clear itself,” Scott said, and he marched towards where his giant ants were gathered in a rough circle. “Hey, ANTigone!” he shouted, “let’s start dragging those pine boughs off the tennis courts!”

“Do you think you might make it?” Steve asked Clint gently. The archer had been civil, maybe so far as cordial, since Tony’s takeover of the Avengers had pushed him and Steve into working more closely, but it was still clear he loathed Loki and completely disapproved of Steve’s relationship with him. Still, Steve was going to keep asking. He also knew he had an ally in Laura Barton, who, as the only mother affiliated with the team, had become a source of advice for Loki on modern parenting issues. So, Steve lived in hope.

“I don’t think so,” Clint said, then added (surprisingly graciously, Steve thought,) “thanks for asking, though.”

“So, how are Laura and the kids?” Steve ventured as they headed towards where the Asgardian ships had been berthed.

“Doing well,” Clint said. “Nathanial, the baby, is growing like kudzu…”

+++

Steve called Loki to let him know he was on his way, so he wasn’t surprised to find Loki putting dinner on the table when he arrived. Valdr and Sarah were in their seats wearing suspiciously innocent expressions, and Steve was even more curious when a raised eyebrow in their direction prompted quickly-stifled giggles.

Bucky came in through the back door and stopped to wash his hands at the kitchen sink. “Hey, Steve,” he called through the doorway, then, “hey, squirts,” to the children, causing more giggles.

He dried his hands, gave Loki a quick peck, then came into the table himself, patting Afi where he sat in his high chair.

“How are things in New Asgard?” he asked Steve.

“Moving quickly,” Steve said. “Well ahead of the estimates. In fact…”

A loud clatter interrupted, and Valdr gave a wide-eyed look of feigned surprise. “Oh, no,” he said. “I dropped my fork.” And he ducked under the table.

“I’ll help you, brother,” Sarah announced, and she ducked as well.

Steve and Bucky exchanged a glance, and in a few seconds both children popped back up, only now, Valdr’s hair was bright pink, and Sarah’s was a deep, midnight blue. Steve and Bucky both laughed in surprise.

“Oh, thank goodness,” Loki said, entering from the kitchen with a pan of roasted chicken. “I was afraid you’d ask what we’d done today before they had a chance to surprise you.”

“Did you do all that by yourselves?” Steve asked, and the twins nodded eagerly.

“It’s basic glamour,” Loki said, “but the foundation of many more complex illusions. And don’t worry,” he added, his voice becoming more stern as he gave the children a hard look. “We had a long discussion about only performing magic with permission. Didn’t we?”

“Yes, Faðir,” the children said in unison.

“Well, I think it’s amazing,” Bucky said. “Before you know it, you’ll be changing shape and turning your bedroom into a palace…”

Sarah and Valdr turned to Loki with expressions that were equal parts excitement and pleading. Loki gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. 

“We shall see,” he said. “First you must show me you can be responsible with the spells you’ve learned.”

“Oh, we shall, Faðir,” Sarah said.

“We’ll be so good, you won’t have to scold us, ever,” Valdr agreed.

Loki hummed skeptically. “As I said, we shall see. Now, let’s all eat.”

Later, when the children had all been tucked into bed, the twins’ heads still as bright as tropical birds, Steve said to Loki, “you know, I never met your mother, but I think I heard her voice tonight.”

Loki chuckled. “Indeed you did,” he said. “But I fear it shall be no more effective now than it was with me.”

“Should we be worried?”

Loki smiled slyly. “Oh yes. Before long we shall be able to trust nothing in the house to not be one of the children.” 

Bucky looked up from his book at that. “Whoa, are you serious?”

“I am,” Loki confirmed. “Although I trust they won’t be as inclined to violence as I was.”

Bucky and Steve looked at each other, but Loki was off on another task, and nothing more was said.

+++

Things at the facility where the Asgardians were taking refuge was proceeding well ahead of Steve’s mental schedule, and a few days later, the promised “Avenger’s dinner” was happening at their home. Steve wasn’t sure what alchemy of threats and bribes Loki had worked on the twins, but they were on their best behavior that night, keeping their clothes and hair neat and playing quietly while the dining room and meal were prepared.

Peter Parker arrived right on the dot of six, wearing a tie and carrying a bouquet of yellow flowers that he handed nervously to Steve. “Mr. Stark, Tony… told me that Mr. Loki expects, um, offerings,” he said. “I hope this is okay. I wouldn’t want him to, uh, put a curse on me or anything.”

“You tell Tony if anyone’s getting cursed, it’s him for pulling your leg like that,” Steve said, and Peter visibly relaxed. 

Scott arrived next, also in a tie, and Steve was starting to feel distinctly underdressed. 

“Who’s watching the ants?” Steve asked, and Scott looked confused for a moment. 

“Oh, the girls, you mean?” he said. “I shrunk them back down and sent them home to their colony. Wait, you didn’t think they were that size permanently, did you?”

“Well, yeah, I kind of did,” Steve admitted.

“No, no, that would be a huge hassle,” Scott said. “I just upsize a few every morning and then shrink them back at night. Otherwise we’d be spending a fortune in ant chow.”

Steve nodded in understanding, then took Scott and Peter on a quick tour of the house and grounds and introduced them to Bucky, Loki, and the kids.

“Are you really part spider?” Valdr asked.

“Well, kind of,” Peter began, but Sarah jumped in with her own question.

“Could you make a web big enough to catch a person?”

“What about a horse?” Valdr said.

“What about an airplane?”

“Can you grow extra legs?”

“Or eyes? Spiders have eight eyes, too.”

“Uh…” Peter looked helplessly at Steve.

“You know, I can talk to ants,” Scott interjected, and Sarah and Valdr gave him matching withering expressions. Luckily, Loki decided to rescue them both.

“Let’s save some conversation for dinner, shall we?” he said, then asked, “do you know if my brother in on his way?”

“I heard his council had requested some kind of meeting,” Peter said. “We haven’t seen him all day.”

Loki made an annoyed “hmm,” then said, “those old graybeards may well natter on for hours. Come, we shall partake. We have made more than enough to satisfy even the Thunderer’s appetite should he arrive late.” And he gestured towards the dining room.

Everyone sat around the table, and Loki and Bucky took turns bringing courses out. There were traditional Scandinavian dishes – gravlax, meatballs, and heart rugbrød – along with more American fare, like roast beef, potatoes, and macaroni and cheese. Sarah and Valdr kept up a steady stream of questions, showing more interest in Scott when he talked about growing and shrinking, and even more when he showed them pictures and videos of his own young daughter. Peter was cajoled into a few demonstrations of his abilities, climbing up the wall and across the ceiling, as well as various acrobatics. Both men showed intense scientific interest in Bucky’s cybernetic arm, which began a spirited debate on Tony’s chances at winning the Nobel Prize in medicine, for which he was a rumored candidate.

Dessert and coffee were served, and the children put to bed, and still the conversation went on, so it was nearly ten (though still early twilight) by the time Thor arrived.

Steve answered the door with a wide grin, ready to gently tease him about his delay, but Thor’s grave expression wiped it right off his face. 

“Is that my brother?” Loki called. “Have those bureaucrats worn him down?”

“Loki!” Thor called, his voice rough and exhausted, and Loki charged into the room.

“Brother? I was only making jest. Please, join us at table…”

“No, Loki,” Thor said. “I have serious matters to discuss. With you and… your master.”

“I’m not… I don’t call myself that,” Steve said, his voice low.

“Friend Steven, you are an honorable man,” Thor said, “and a fine father to my beloved niephlings. But Loki is not your equal. He is a slave, and you disregard that at his peril. We… disregard that.”

“Thor, what’s gotten into you..?” Steve looked from Thor to Loki, who had gone even paler and was hunching his shoulders protectively. Steve fixed Thor with a hard stare. “What happened?”

“Let us repair to a private chamber,” Thor said, as Bucky, Scott, and Peter gave their attention. 

“No, you need to tell me what’s going on right now,” Steve said, and Loki made a small movement towards him that was quickly halted. Bucky moved to Loki’s side and slid an arm around his waist.

Thor looked from face to face, clearly miserable. “Very well,” he said after a moment. “I have just come from council with the Einherjar. Loki’s appearance when we arrived was a surprise to them, to say the least. Many of them, as well as others among the Aesir, were under the impression Loki was still in the possession of Lord Inghard.”

Loki gave a small, involuntary cry of distress, and Steve realized it was the first time he’d heard the name of Loki’s former master. He felt something inside him turn to stone.

“To see him… as he is,” Thor went on, “well, many thought he was… not being punished in the way the collar intended.”

“Right,” Steve said. “He’s not. One of the most brilliant minds on the planet spent a lot of time figuring out how to work around it. That was my choice.”

“But do you not see?” Thor said. “For all our affection for him, Loki is a criminal to be punished. The Aesir find his escape from this discipline to be an insult. An outrage. They are demanding I take action as the king.”

Steve turned to Loki again and saw the demigod’s head bowed in submission. “Loki,” he said, and the dark head raised.

“What do they want of me?” Loki said, his voice expressionless.

“They are demanding your locks be sheared,” Thor said.

Steve frowned. “What?”

“Only free people may wear their hair long,” Loki explained, and his voice was shaking slightly. “And only warriors may sport battle braids. I have done both, in clear defiance of my station.”

“I’m not ordering him to cut his hair,” Steve said. “He’s allowed…”

“I am not,” Loki interrupted. “A slave’s hair must be close shorn. Asgardian law demands it.”

Steve bit back his initial retort. “Fine. If the law ‘demands,’ we’ll get it cut,” he said.

Thor looked even more miserable, if that were possible. “No, the Einherjar are insisting one of their own do it,” he said, then added, “at court.”

“What?” Steve could barely believe what he was hearing.

“They want to send a clear message to any other slave who thinks to circumvent their punishment,” Thor said. “They want it known that none are above the law.”

“No!” Bucky said, loud enough to startle the room. “He’s not going to be humiliated just to make some half-assed…”

Loki stroked Bucky’s arm and shushed him gently. “It isn’t about that. Not really,” he said. “It is a test of my brother’s fitness to lead. A demonstration that he deserves to be king.”

Thor said nothing, but his face told them all they needed to know.

“It doesn’t matter,” Bucky said. “Loki. You don’t have to do this. Norway has laws. _Earth_ has laws.”

Steve took in both aliens and his oldest friend, deeply conflicted. “Loki..?”

Loki closed his eyes, resigned. “For you, brother, and no one else. Not the Einherjar, not the Aesir. Only you.”

“Thank you, brother,” Thor said.

“When?” Loki asked without opening his eyes. 

“Tomorrow. When the sun is at its highest.”

“I shall be there.”

“I’m sure you’ll understand if I don’t ask you to stay,” Steve said.

“Of course, friend Steven,” Thor said with a slight bow. “Give the little ones my love.” And then he left. Steve turned to Scott and Peter, who were watching awkwardly through the doorway.

“Sorry to break up the party like this, fellas,” he said.

“No, it’s fine,” Peter said. “It’s getting late anyway.”

“And believe me, if anyone understands terms of parole…” Scott said, earning him a glare from Peter.

Bucky carefully turned Loki to meet Steve’s incoming embrace, then said, “Let me walk you to your cars,” to their guests before they all left Steve and Loki alone.

“Loki, are you really okay with this?” Steve said. “Bucky’s right. You’re subject to human rights laws…”

“My beloved. Please stop talking,” Loki said, and Steve did, only holding Loki while he shivered. Bucky joined them in a few minutes and pressed himself against Loki’s back, and tried to wrap his arms around them both.

+++

Somehow they found their way upstairs, somehow they dressed for bed and fell into the mattress together, and Loki let himself be held and petted, let Steve and Bucky whisper comforting nonsense into his ears until he fell into a fitful sleep. 

In the morning, Loki woke cocooned between them, their strong arms wound around him protectively. He kissed each of them tenderly before he was compelled to rise and begin his day.

“We should leave when breakfast is done,” Steve said when they were all at the table. “I want to talk to Thor, see if we can’t work this out some other way.”

“Don’t waste your time,” Loki said.

“We can’t leave yet,” Bucky said. “I told Parker to be here at ten.”

“For what?” Steve said.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “To babysit the kids. You don’t expect me to sit home, do you?”

“Peter’s coming?” Valdr asked excitedly.

“Can he make a giant web between the trees?” Sarah added.

Steve held up one finger to the twins’ questions. “Peter’s babysitting? Isn’t he a little young?”

“He’s sixteen, Steve,” Bucky answered.

“Yeah, but sixteen these days isn’t like sixteen when we were that age.”

“He’ll be fine,” Bucky assured him. “I mean, he’s been fighting crime in Queens for two years, I think he can handle three little kids.”

“Fair enough,” Steve conceded, then turned to Loki. “So how do we dress for this thing?”

“I think perhaps you should have me conjure the court clothes from when we met King Harald,” Loki said. “The Aesir will understand what those clothes mean, and they will at least know you are to be respected. I shall be dressed more simply, of course. Fine clothes are not for slaves.”

“Loki…” Steve began, but the demigod cut him off with a look.

“You do not know how it was in Asgard,” Loki said. “You do not know how the Aesir think. What they think of me. If they see any hint that I may be somehow evading the sentence they placed on me, well… I don’t want to speculate what they will do. And there are those who seek to undermine my brother, as well. They will seize on any hint of leniency towards me as a sign of weakness on his part, and I cannot allow that to happen. My brother and I have had our differences, but I have no doubt he is the best man to be on the throne.”

“For what it’s worth, I agree with you there,” Steve said. “If anyone can lead Asgard here on Earth, it’s Thor.”

“Then you know why I must concede to this… correction,” Loki said.

“Doesn’t mean we have to like it,” Bucky grumbled.

“Indeed,” Loki said, then turned to the twins. “Yes, Peter is coming to look after you while we attend to some business today,” he said, and the children began to bounce in their seats with excitement. They had been left with babysitters before, usually Anetka or another of Loki’s “followers” who had turned into family friends, but such occasions were rare. To get to spend the day with another superhero was a special treat.

“Now listen to me,” Loki said, stilling their fidgeting with an arch look. “You are both to be on your best behavior, you are both to do as Peter says, and you are to take your naps as usual.” This drew a small sound of disappointment from Sarah, but Loki went on. “But you may all play together in the garden, so long as you don’t distract him from looking after Afi, too.”

“Yes, Faðir,” they chanted.

“Good,” Loki said. “Now eat your toast.”

+++

When Peter arrived, the twins tackled him like coked-up lemurs, barely giving him a chance to be told the daily routine before dragging him into the garden to festoon the trees with web ropes, bridges, hammocks, and trampolines, but at least it gave Loki, Steve, and Bucky a few moments to collect themselves and let Loki conjure what Steve thought of as their Asgardian clothes.

“I’m going to bring the shield,” Steve informed them, and Loki nodded.

“Naturally,” he said. “It is both crest and weapon, and should go before you as an emblem.”

Bucky regarded himself in the dresser mirror. “I’d feel more comfortable with some sidearms and a semi-automatic rifle, myself, if I’m being honest,” he said. “But I suppose the sword will be more in keeping with the outfit.”

“I stole that sword six hundred years ago,” Loki said thoughtfully. “It belonged to the king of a long-dead empire. I took it from him and secreted it in the aether.”

“Wow,” Bucky said, impressed.

Loki ran the brush through his freshly-washed hair one last time and pulled the damp strands into a loose knot. “How do I look?” he said. “Sufficiently pathetic?”

Steve looked over the rough-woven tunic and trousers that hung loosely on Loki’s slender frame. “How should I know?” he said. “I’m dazzled by your beauty every time I look at you.”

Loki blushed and smiled softly. “Yes, well…” he said, flustered.

“Smooth, Rogers,” Bucky muttered under his breath.

Loki pressed his clothes down with his hands and took a shaky inhale. “These shall have to do, I suppose,” he said, then looked at Steve. “Please, I…” he began, then fell silent.

Steve stepped closer. “What is it?”

“Just… remember what I am,” he said. “Assure them I am under your restraint.”

“Loki…”

“Promise me,” Loki pleaded. “They are not interested in your philosophy. They only care that I am held in bondage. They will not entertain your arguments, and they will do me no favors.” He said the last part quickly, and Steve realized the collar had choked off any further comment.

“I have one goal today,” Steve said. “To get away as quickly as possible. Tony gave me some advice once, when I had to defend a mission plan to SHIELD. He said: ‘smile, listen, agree. And then do whatever the fuck you wanted to do anyway.’ Sounds like a good plan to me.”

Loki covered a smile that was half-amused and half-relieved with his hand and nodded.

+++

Steve would have been impressed with the Asgardian-style throne room they were ushered into with great ceremony if the static-electricity-feeling he associated with Loki’s magic were not so prevalent. The appearance was obviously an illusion, and not even done with the skill and subtlety his lover demonstrated almost daily. If these Aesir were hoping to impress him, they had already failed.

Steve entered first, Bucky at his right and Loki a few steps behind, his head bowed submissively. It had been agreed Steve would deal with Thor and the Einherjar, unless Loki was questioned directly, and he was not about to be intimidated. He marched right up to Thor’s throne, shield before him and his cape sweeping behind. He looked the Thunder God right in the eye and pointedly did not bow. Thor gave him a small nod, grudgingly impressed. Behind him, he heard Loki sink to his knees.

A few of the Einherjar stepped out from beside the throne, carrying chains and shackles, but Thor raised one hand very slightly, and they stilled.

“Captain Rogers,” Thor began formally. “You have come before us with your slave, Loki, who stands accused of flouting the law that slaves and prisoners must wear their hair cut close to the scalp. Do you agree he has done so?”

Steve really wanted to argue the definition of “flouting,” but as nothing he said would change what was going to happen, he only said, “yes.”

“Were you unaware of our customs?” Thor asked.

The safe answer was probably yes, but Steve just couldn’t throw Loki under the bus like that, as Tony would say. “I was aware,” Steve said, “but as we were not on Asgard, I did not choose to enforce them.”

A murmur went through the onlookers at that, and Bucky looked around at them, scowling.

“Do you agree to follow them now?”

Oh, boy, did Steve want to disagree, but he held his tongue. “I do,” he said.

“Loki, come forward,” Thor ordered, and Steve and Bucky moved aside as Loki stood, shuffled forward, and knelt again, his head down. Thor motioned for the Einherjar, and an older soldier among them stepped out with an almost comically oversized pair of shears. He stepped over to Loki and took rough hold of the knot of hair on the back of Loki’s head, jerking the demigod’s head up. Loki started and flinched away, making a small, alarmed sound, but then the Einherjar shoved him down to the floor.

Steve moved involuntarily towards Loki, only to be stopped by Bucky’s metal hand on his wrist. Steve turned angrily, but the look on Bucky’s face and a quick shake of his head brought Steve up short. 

He looked back at Loki just as the old Einherjar warrior leaned close to Loki’s ear and said something too quiet for even Steve’s enhanced hearing.

And then, from Loki, came the most awful, hideous sound: a laugh, but not like one Steve had ever heard from his lover’s lips. It was uncontrolled, hysterical, a laugh that sounded like all joy had died. It continued through the long seconds while the guard hacked away at the long, softly curled tresses that tumbled over Loki’s shoulders, leaving Loki’s scalp pale and exposed beneath uneven patches, and tangles of shorn hair strewn about him. And then the collar cut off any more of the horrible sound.

In the silence that followed, Steve could hear the shocked murmurs of the Asgardian onlookers, the servos in Bucky’s arm whirring as they strained to hold him back, and his own harsh panting. Steve looked up at Thor, and even he looked shaken.

“Custom has now been served,” Thor announced. “Captain Rogers, you may remove your property.”

And Steve and Bucky moved as fast as they could, fleeing the makeshift hall with a limp, helpless Loki held between them.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout from Loki’s punishment. Steve and Bucky help Loki feel better. A friend stops by. Thor visits with more bad news. Loki makes a decision. Steve and Loki become guests of the Asgardian crown. An inquest begins. There is court intrigue. Thor plays for time. A mysterious event occurs, with a shocking result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope you are enjoying the story. And for those of you wondering “where’s the erotica?” I have some good news for you. Check the tags for additional warnings. Or don’t, if you want to be surprised. Enjoy!

“You drive,” Steve told Bucky as he maneuvered Loki as carefully as possible into the back seat and slid in beside him. 

“What the fuck, Steve?” Bucky said, his voice tight with barely-controlled horror. “Jesus Christ! What the fuck?”

“Just drive,” Steve repeated. “Get us the hell out of here.”

Bucky threw the car in gear and sped it away from the compound, throwing up gravel in its wake.

Loki lay still in Steve’s lap, his eyes wide and staring at nothing. Steve’s hands hovered uselessly, and Steve fought every urge to speak, terrified that he would give an inadvertent order and only add to Loki’s trauma.

They were three miles away when Loki was finally able to make a sound, half-laugh, half-sob. Bucky pulled the car off the road, jamming the brakes hard enough to jolt them all. 

“Loki,” Steve said. “What..?”

“No,” Loki croaked. “Don’t.”

Steve stayed silent, but after a moment he laid one palm on Loki’s head, and Loki sobbed again.

“It’s okay,” Steve said, feeling helpless. “You’re away, it’s over, you’re with us…”

Loki covered his face with his hands and took a shuddering breath, and Bucky leaned over his seat.

“Let me,” he said quietly, and put his flesh hand on Loki’s arm.

“What did he say?” Bucky asked. “Can you tell us?”

Loki shook his head, his face still covered. “Not yet,” he whispered. 

“What do you want us to do?” Bucky asked.

Loki shook his head again. “Just… take me home.”

Bucky gave a curt nod, then turned back around and eased the car back onto the road. 

None of them said anything for the rest of the trip.

+++

When they pulled up to the house they could see that Peter had, indeed, spun an enormous web among the trees and that they were all sleeping cradled in it, Afi’s baby carrier securely anchored to a sturdy branch. Wordlessly, Loki exited the car and entered the house, leaving Steve and Bucky in the drive. 

“Why won’t he talk to me?” Steve asked, earning him a look from Bucky that for almost a century he knew meant, “don’t be a dumbass.”

“He needs to control this himself,” Bucky said. “Just let him work up some slack, okay?”

“Yeah. Okay,” Steve agreed. He looked back to where Peter and the children were napping. “Should we wake him up?”

“Parker? Nah. Let him sleep. The twins probably wore him out. Let’s get changed.”

They passed by the kitchen where Loki was already at work on dinner, climbed the stairs to the bedroom and carefully undid the various clasps and laces, folded the garments carefully, and dressed in their normal trousers and shirts. When they returned to the yard, Peter and the children had just woken up. Sarah and Valdr were bouncing around the web while Peter carefully disentangled Afi. 

“Hi, there,” Peter called. “Don’t worry. All this will dissolve by tomorrow.”

The twins made a dual outburst of disappointment, and all three adults chuckled. 

“It’s okay. I had a lot of fun today,” Peter said. “I’ll come back and visit soon.”

He hugged both children, and Bucky walked him back around to his car while Steve cajoled the children down from the webbing.

“Spider-Man’s not here to catch you,” he explained, “and I’m not sure I’d be fast enough,” and the twins reluctantly climbed down.

“What happened with Uncle Thor?” Valdr asked.

“Faðir had to cut off his hair,” Steve said with a sigh. “He’s going to look very different. But if you have any questions, ask me later, okay? Faðir is not very happy about it, and won’t really be up to talking about it very much, okay?”

Sarah and Valdr nodded solemnly, then Sarah asked, “do you think it would help if we gave him a hug?”

Steve felt his heart melt. “I think that would help a lot,” he said, and he herded the children up to the house.

The twins ran in ahead, and by the time Steve got to the kitchen with Afi, Loki was sitting cross-legged on the floor, Sarah and Valdr in his lap with their little arms wound around his neck. He cradled their heads in his hands and kissed them softly, over and over.

+++

Later, when the twins were playing with their toys, and dinner was eaten and tidied up, and Steve was bouncing Afi in his lap until the baby giggled with delight, Loki came in and touched the back of Bucky’s hand before stepping out into the growing twilight. Bucky gave a pointed glance in Steve’s direction and followed.

Steve could see them through the picture window, standing in the last rays of twilight by the berry hedge. Loki’s head was bowed, and he watched his own hands, his restless, twisting fingers. He had said almost nothing all afternoon, and Steve knew he was gaming the collar, banking some ethereal credit so he could speak and act as he wished for a few minutes, confess his dark secrets, but some part of Steve was hurt that it was Bucky and not Steve, or at least both of them.

Bucky was listening, frowning, his expression dark, and even though Loki was taller than Bucky by several inches, he looked small and vulnerable out in the near dark. Bucky glanced to the house, caught Steve’s eye, then turned back to Loki, who covered his face with his hands. And Steve’s heart broke at that, that the Einherjar and the rest of the Asgardians had driven his beautiful, clever, brave lover to such shame. 

Bucky pulled Loki into his arms, and Steve averted his eyes, concentrated on Afi, now with an open-mouthed grin that reminded him so much of Bucky as a child. He looked at the elaborate game the twins were playing, with blocks and dolls and small rubber dinosaurs. 

A few minutes later Loki and Bucky re-entered the house, and Loki told the children to tidy up and go upstairs for bed. He took Afi from Steve, tickling the baby’s cheek. Only when Loki was gone, taking the children to bed and leaving Steve and Bucky alone, did Bucky take a seat beside Steve, fold Steve’s hands in his own, and begin to speak quietly.

“The soldier, the one who cut his hair,” Bucky began. “he was a friend of Inghard, Loki’s previous master.”

A red cloud formed at the edge of Steve’s vision, and it was only Bucky’s grip on his hands that kept him from doing violence to the upholstery.

“Keep it together, Rogers,” Bucky said firmly. “This isn’t about you. Anyway, sometimes Inghard would, wh…” Bucky cleared his throat. “You know…”

“Just say it,” Steve said. 

Bucky took a deep breath. “He’d pass Loki around. Use him to… pay debts. Curry favors. Turned him over to this fucker a lot and… he was rough.”

“Jesus.”

“Yeah. Anyway, right before he cut Loki’s hair, he said, ‘too bad. Bet your master likes to hang on tight.’”

“Oh, God,” Steve said miserably. 

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. “He took something beautiful and made it ugly. Poor Loki.”

Steve started to rise. “I need… _we_ need to go to him. We can’t let this take hold of him.”

Bucky held onto Steve’s hands and pulled him back down. “He’s coming back down when the kids are asleep.”

“Which is now,” Loki said from the doorway, and Steve and Bucky both stood. Steve started to move towards him but Bucky held him again.

Loki’s head was bowed and he touched his ravaged hair absently. “I can…” he began quietly. “You have only to command and I can restore my former appearance…”

Steve pulled away from Bucky at that, went to Loki and took his face in his hands. “You listen to me,” he said. “You are beautiful. And to me, you always will be, hair or no hair. Don’t let that bastard take that from you. You are my family, you and Bucky and the children, and I’ll be damned if they make you doubt that.”

When he’d finished, he saw tears well in Loki’s eyes, and then the demigod collapsed into his arms.

“Of course, my beloved, you’re right,” Loki said. “It’s just… I saw him, and heard his filthy words, and I was back there, broken and alone and helpless.” Loki shuddered, and Steve tightened his hold. “But I am here now, with you, my beloved, and darling James, and our precious children. It is nothing like that. I am safe and loved. I only needed to remember.” He raised his face to Steve’s and they kissed one another tenderly for a long moment. When Loki drew away, Steve saw a tentative smile return.

“I am going upstairs to bathe and prepare for bed,” Loki said, and turned his head slightly to include Bucky, as well. “Don’t make me wait too long.” And then he withdrew, and they heard his bare feet pad up the wooden stairs.

“That went better than I thought it would,” Steve said. 

“It probably helped that you ordered him to listen to you first,” Bucky pointed out, and Steve pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Shit, I did do that, didn’t I?” he said.

Bucky clapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t sweat it, Stevie. I don’t even think he noticed.”

When they got upstairs, Loki was just turning down the bed. His hair looked more even, and Steve guessed he’d used Bucky’s beard clippers on it. He also wore the oversized nightshirt he’d gotten the previous Christmas, blue with red and white stars, a gift from Bucky. It clung enticingly to Loki’s still-damp skin.

Steve sat on the side of the bed and reached one hand towards Loki. The alien smirked and came to him, moved to stand between Steve’s knees. Steve took hold of the hem of Loki’s nightshirt and smiled up at him. 

“May I?” he said.

“I really wish you would,” Loki said, and Steve pushed the nightshirt up, smoothing his palms over Loki’s flanks.

And then Bucky was there, looking over Loki’s shoulder, taking the shirt and pulling it over Loki’s head and tossing it aside. 

“Are you okay with this?” Steve heard Bucky murmur in Loki’s ear. “Because you can tell us no.” And Loki froze, stared at Bucky, then turned back to Steve.

“I…”

Steve sat up, and Bucky took a step back, leaving Loki swaying a little. Steve held Loki a little tighter between his hands, steadying him.

“It’s okay,” Steve said. “Whatever you want. That’s why you and Tony wrote three hundred charts. So you can decide what you want. Or don’t want.”

“Three hundred…” Bucky said under his breath, but Steve ignored it. Loki looked back and forth again. 

“Perhaps,” he said, the ghost of a smile just starting, “you should tell me as you go. In case I… disapprove.”

Steve and Bucky grinned. “Well,” Steve began, leaning back in, “all this skin, so beautiful and firm. I think it needs to be kissed, don’t you?” And he pressed a line of open-mouthed kisses over Loki’s abdomen. 

Bucky slid his arms around Loki’s chest and rubbed the pads of his thumbs over the small, erect nipples. “And I think these gorgeous tits need some special attention,” he said, and Loki leaned back, squirming.

“Buck…” Steve said warningly, and Bucky scoffed at him. 

“Oh, can it, Rogers,” he said. “We all know you love it when I talk dirty.” He pinched Loki’s nipples gently and gave then a small twist, making the demigod moan and writhe. Bucky made a long, high-pitched whistle, imitating an old transistor radio being tuned, and twisted the stiff nubs again. “Come in, Tokyo,” he said, and Loki burst out with his staccato “heheheheheh,” that they only heard on the rare occasions when he was genuinely surprised and amused, and Bucky said fondly, “there’s my sweet boy.”

“I’m going to lift you up,” Steve announced. “And I’m going to suck your perfect cock until you go off like a bottle of soda pop.”

Loki moaned wantonly, then sighed, “yes, oh, please, yes.”

“Hold him up, Buck,” Steve said, gripping the back of Loki’s thighs and lifting his legs so one foot was on either side of Steve, toes curling into the bedsheets. Steve moved his hands to Loki’s ass, grabbed two handfuls and then lowered his head over Loki’s shaft, taking it all the way in. Loki gasped, then moaned again.

“Oh, that’s so hot,” Bucky growled into Loki’s ear. “You two are driving me so fucking crazy I can’t even stand it. You don’t know. I just gotta,” and he pressed his face against the side of Loki’s throat and inhaled deeply. “Just like Christmas morning,” Bucky said, and Loki chuckled, even as he writhed under Steve’s ministrations. 

“I’m gonna keep playing with your pretty little tits, okay, baby?” Bucky sighed between gentle kisses down Loki’s neck.

“Yes, yes,” Loki panted, and Bucky flicked his fingers back and forth across his nipples. 

Steve gave Loki’s cock a luxurious lick all the way up, letting the head pop out from between his lips. “Oh, Jesus, fuck,” he breathed, looking up through his lashes at the show above. “Could come from just watching you.”

“You better not,” Bucky warned him. “I have a few plans for you. And watch the Goddamn language. Christ! What would Father North say?”

“Father North did two tours in Khe Sanh,” Steve informed him. “He knows swear words that hadn’t even been invented when we were in the army.” 

Bucky gestured down with his chin, his hands still occupied. “Less talking, more sucking,” he said. “Wouldn’t you agree, Loki?”

In response, Loki gave a high, keening whine as Steve sank his mouth over Loki’s cock again and dug his fingers into his firm, round ass.

Loki turned and twisted, suspended between the two super-soldiers as they both gave their enthusiastic attention to his body, then all too soon he was shaking and arching his back, as his climax washed over him. “Oh, my loves,” he sighed when he was again capable of speech.

Steve and Bucky held him gently as he rode it out, as the trembling faded to languor.

“Move him onto the bed,” Steve said, and they carefully held him, cradled him until he was arranged in the middle of the fur throw that covered the bedding. Steve stretched out on one side of him, Bucky on the other. 

“He really is a picture,” Bucky said warmly.

“That he is,” Steve agreed.

Bucky watched him for a moment, then asked, “Loki, would it be okay if..?”

Loki looked at him curiously. “What?”

“Could I stroke your head?” Bucky said, his words almost shy. Steve sat up a little, watching them.

Loki turned his eyes to Bucky, looking for mockery but finding none. “If you like,” he said. 

Bucky slid his hand over the short nap on Loki’s scalp. “It’s still so soft,” he said. “It’ll grow back before you know it.”

Loki stretched out with a tired sigh. “If they allow it,” he said.

“Fuck them,” Steve said. “That’s the last time they have any say about you. You’re my family, you’ve borne our children. And if that’s not good enough, if they need me to say it in words they understand, then I’ll say it: You’re mine. I pledged to your brother to protect you, and I didn’t do that today, and I sincerely regret that. But that’s it. Today was a favor to Thor and in deference to your judgment, but that’s the last time.” 

Loki rolled over and curled towards Steve. “I am well, my beloved,” he said. “James is right. It’s only hair.”

“Not the point,” Steve said, cupping Loki’s face and stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. Bucky hadn’t stopped petting his head, and now he touched the soft hollow at the base of Loki’s skull with a kiss.

“Not to change the subject,” he said, “but as I said earlier, I have a few plans…”

+++

Bucky lay flat on his back, finally exhausted, seemingly with only the strength to roll his tongue lazily against Loki’s as they kissed open-mouthed. Steve lay alongside them, similarly enervated, only just summoning enough energy to stroke himself slowly.

“So beautiful, you two,” he said, his words half-slurred. “Could watch you all night like this.”

Bucky made a low hum, then turned slightly away from Loki. “I’m… I’m about done,” he admitted.

“In truth, so am I,” Loki said, laying his head on Bucky’s shoulder. “The little ones shall rise early enough.”

“Oh, Jesus, Loki,” Bucky groaned. “I’m sorry.”

Loki raised one hand as much as he could and waved it in a dismissive gesture. “It is no matter. I would happily trade a few hours sleep for such an evening as we’ve just enjoyed.”

“You and me, both, pal,” Bucky said, his voice trailing as he succumbed to sleep. A moment later, Steve heard Loki’s breathing even out. He was careful not to wake them as he pulled the blankets over them all.

+++

It took them awhile to get moving in the morning, to shower and dress, to strip and remake the bed, and then get breakfast on the table, so Steve knew he shouldn’t _really_ be irritated, that 10 am was a perfectly reasonable hour to knock on someone’s door, but man, was it hard not to be. 

He opened the door to find Anetka, the first of what they all thought of as Loki’s “followers,” who still considered the Aesir gods and came to Loki, in particular, with petitions and praise and offerings of thanks. Several local ones, especially Anetka, had become more like family friends over time, stopping by with home-baked sweets or vegetables from their gardens. Anetka had become their go-to whenever they needed a babysitter for the evening. And now she stood at the back door, the one that faced the road, her arms full of a bouquet of white flowers. 

“Anetka,” Steve said warmly. “We’re still lingering at breakfast. Come in and have some coffee.”

“Oh, thank you,” she said, stepping into the house. “I just heard the news that the All-Father has been carried to Valhalla, and though I know he and Lord Loki have had their difficulties, I wished to pay my respects.”

“Loki will be happy to see you,” Steve said, but as he spoke, Loki himself exited from the dining room. 

“Anetka!” he said, indeed sounding extremely pleased. “How wonderful to see you…”

The stricken look on Anetka’s face crushed his words in his throat.

“Ancient one!” Anetka said, her voice quavering. “What has happened to you?”

Loki brushed his fingertips across his scalp and gave a light laugh. “In truth, I had almost forgotten,” he said. “Do not concern yourself, my child. It is only hair.”

The distress on Anetka’s face hardened in a heartbeat to anger. “They did this to you, didn’t they?” she said. “The other Aesir. They did this to punish you.”

Loki’s eyes widened at the force of her rage. “Yes,” he said quietly after a moment.

“I knew it,” she said. “I’ve read the old stories all my life. Ungrateful, cruel little tyrants, all of them. Why can they not leave you in peace?”

Loki smiled softly at Anetka’s righteous outrage on his behalf and stroked her wrinkled cheek. “It is done now, daughter,” he said. “I am safe with my family, and you have no reason to have such upset. Now, come, let me put your gift in some water.”

“This cannot stand, Lord Loki,” Anetka insisted. “Please, accept this offering from me in remembrance of your loss, but don’t ask me not to feel anger at what has been done to you.”

Loki took the flowers and stroked her cheek again. “I would never ask that, my dear,” he said. “But rest assured…” and here he gave Steve a sly, sidelong glance, “I am well looked after.”

“Cheeky thing,” Anetka scolded, smiling now. “Although I am glad to hear it.”

“Anetka!” Loki said, feigning shock, and the older woman laughed.

“I wasn’t always sixty-three,” she said with a wink, drawing chuckles from Loki and Steve, then she bid them goodbye, and after receiving a fond kiss from Loki on her brow, she was gone.

Loki put the flowers on the table and looked out through the picture window to where Bucky was playing with the twins, pretending to be some sort of beast, stalking them on all fours while they squealed and swarmed over him, brandishing toy swords and shields. “Anetka’s reaction was… unexpected,” he said. 

“Not to me,” Steve said. “She loves you. Your followers love you. In fact, I won’t be surprised if she makes things very uncomfortable for the Asgardians on your behalf.”

That actually drew a bigger smile from Loki. “Do you really think so?” he said. “I cannot say that wouldn’t… be pleasing to me.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah, that’s all they’ll need to hear.”

“You don’t think they’d storm the current outpost?” Loki said, sounding absolutely delighted by the idea. “I mean, I wouldn’t want anyone hurt. Too badly, that is.”

“I was thinking more picketing and strongly-worded letters to Parliament,” Steve said, “but these days that can do a lot. Which is fine. The further away they end up from us the happier I am, to be honest.”

“Indeed,” Loki said.

+++

Their general feeling of well-being lasted around three hours, which is when Thor showed up with an honor guard of six Einherjar, two Aesir wizards, and Heimdall. Bucky spotted them first and alerted the household. 

“Take the kids, go on a nice, long walk,” Steve told Bucky quietly. “Whatever this is isn’t good, and I don’t want them mixed up in it. I’ll text with news.”

Bucky looked back and forth between Steve and Loki, looked like he was about to argue, but just gave a quick nod, turned, and scooped up Afi’s carrier. “Hey, kids, let’s go to the playground,” he called. “The big one, with the pyramid.”

Sarah and Valdr cheered excitedly and followed Bucky into the bright afternoon without a backward glance.

Steve turned back into the house, found Loki staring wide-eyed from the kitchen doorway. “This is your call,” Steve said. “My orders about defending yourself still stand.”

“I cannot, beloved,” Loki replied, his voice a strained whisper. “Now that the Aesir are here, they will track me wherever I flee. And I will not leave you and the little ones.”

“Dammit,” Steve muttered.

“Please do not order me,” Loki begged. “If they know there is magic within my capability, I fear how they will react.”

“I’m not telling them anything,” Steve said firmly, and Loki gave him a grateful but frightened smile. “It’s okay,” Steve said, trying to sound reassuring, and he walked out to meet Thor at the road.

Two of the guards stepped forward and brandished spears as Steve approached, but Thor extended a hand and they backed off. 

“Okay, Thor, what the hell’s going on?” Steve demanded.

“Speak not thusly to his Majesty lest your tongue be torn from your worthless head, Midgardian,” one of the Einherjar warned, and Steve’s hands curled into fists.

“Enough, Rangar,” Thor said wearily. “Captain Rogers is a hero of this realm, and my brother-in-arms. He may speak as my equal.”

The guard narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but did stand down.

“I regret the circumstances that bring me here, friend Steven,” Thor said, and he did sound sincerely sorry. “But there has been a formal petition.”

Steve drew himself up and crossed his arms. He had known the hair wasn’t the last of it. “A petition for what?” he asked, preparing for an argument.

Thor looked profoundly sorrowful, then said, “Lord Inghard is protesting the removal of Loki from his custody. He is claiming he was given Loki in remittance for debts and Loki’s removal without proper recompense has damaged him and his holdings. He has held his tongue until now because he believed Loki to be beyond recovery, but…”

Steve felt his blood run cold. “Thor, you can’t… you’re the king, now. Can’t you just…”

“It is not so simple. I wish it were,” Thor admitted. “He has many allies at court, even among my royal guard…”

“And you know what he did to reward those allies, don’t you? What he’ll do again?”

Thor’s face darkened. “He asks only to speak his piece. Do you really think I would return my brother to such a place? But I am king. I cannot disregard our laws. If Inghard demands to bring his grievances, I must hear them. And then there will be no more whispers, and all this will be gone like the morning fog.”

Steve shook his head dubiously. “You’re starting down a slippery slope, Thor.”

“Friend Steven,” Thor began again, trying for jovial now. “At least let me talk to my brother. He understands these things better than I. Perhaps he has a way to navigate we have not thought of.”

Steve regarded Thor and the rest, then nodded. “Fine,” he said. “But just you.”

“Yes, agreed,” said Thor, and the two went to the house. 

Loki was waiting, watching from the kitchen doorway, one hand half-raised, ready to defend himself as best he could. His eyes were wide and terrified, but he calmed a little on seeing it was only Steve and Thor.

Steve turned to Thor, his own expression going dark. “You see?” he said. “It can’t keep going on like this. I won’t allow it.”

“This is bigger than all of us,” Thor said, going for a placating tone and failing miserably. “My people have been torn from their homes and flung to an unknown land. They need a king they can trust, and yet they know my brother has always been my blind spot. I must show them I will be fair and just, yet also protect the innocent.”

“And there’s the catch, dear brother,” Loki said, his voice pitched low. “I was never innocent.”

“Loki…” Thor said imploringly, and Loki glanced at Steve.

“Let us talk,” Loki said. “Don’t worry. Your order stands.”

With another glare at Thor, Steve leaned close to Loki’s ear and whispered the order that would let him speak privately to his brother.

+++

Steve paced outside his door, watching the retinue of Asgardians to see they came no nearer than the road. After almost an hour Thor and Loki emerged, both agitated and exhausted.

“They are taking me to the compound,” Loki informed Steve.

“Like hell they are,” Steve snapped back.

“My dear one, we must be reasonable,” Loki said, and though his voice was calm, Steve had known the alien long enough to know Loki was struggling to maintain a façade of control. “Do you see those wizards? If either of us resist, they will wrest control of the binding from you and the Einherjar will bear me away. Then they will beat you into unconsciousness. If I go quietly, like an obedient little lamb, without complaint, I still have your standing order as a last, desperate gambit if things do not go my way. And despite my brother’s unfailing optimism, I must always prepare for things not to go my way.”

Steve gave Loki a hard stare. It wasn’t a great option, but it might be the least worst at the moment. “Fine,” he said. “But I’m going with you.”

Loki gave a resigned shrug. “I expected nothing less.”

+++

When the Einherjar insisted Loki be confined in a cell, Steve insisted on staying with him, and as Thor allowed it, the two found themselves sitting side-by-side on a narrow bench under armed guard. Steve called Bucky to relate the entire ordeal, only to find it was already being reported by the international press. 

“And I have to say,” Bucky said, “the Asgardians are not coming off well. One of their spokesmen was asked for comment and he said, and I quote, ‘this is an Aesir matter, and is of no concern to Midgardians. They are not capable of understanding our laws.’ End quote.”

“Ouch,” Steve said.

“Meanwhile, Tony and Pepper are all over the media,” Bucky went on. “They’re flying in tomorrow, by the way, and their publicists are issuing press releases every five minutes about how Loki’s been a model citizen, how you’ve rehabilitated him…” Here Bucky gave a low, throaty laugh, “…which I guess is what the kids are calling it these days. How useful he’s been to the researchers here in Norway…”

“They aren’t talking about the children, are they?” Steve asked, suddenly tense.

“Not at all,” Bucky said. “Pepper told me they have a story ready in case someone in the know spills the beans, but so far, everyone’s lips are sealed.”

“Thank God,” Steve said. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said. “I’m keeping them inside, though, and Spider-boy’s been here keeping them entertained.”

“That’s ‘Spider-Man!’” Steve heard Peter shout in the background.

“Do you and Loki need anything?” Bucky asked seriously. “I can be there any time.”

“We’re good, Bucky,” Steve said. “Just lay low and look after the kids, okay?”

“Tell him I have a list of what solid food Afi’s already tried hanging on the pantry door,” Loki said anxiously. “Don’t give him anything new, in case…”

Steve handed the phone to Loki, and the alien gave Bucky long, detailed instructions for the care of the children over the latter’s objections that he did know one end of a baby from the other. 

Afterward, they sat quietly, their guard half-dozing and disinterested. Steve knew Loki was quietly terrified, and with nothing to occupy him would soon run out any slack he’d built up on the binding, so Steve stroked his back lightly, giving meaningless orders for Loki to turn his hands or shake his head, just enough to keep him mobile and able to speak. Neither slept.

In the morning they were given bread and cheese and fruit and mead, a typical Asgard breakfast, Loki told Steve. Steve called Bucky, who told him Anetka had organized protests outside the compound gates, and a few dozen followers were there chanting with signs and demanding to know why Loki was being held. 

At midmorning, Tony arrived and was shown to Steve and Loki’s cell. “Oh, Tony, thank God,” Steve said, coming forward. “What’s going on?”

“Well, I think I’ve convinced the Jedi Council that if they’re going to be living here on Midgard, they need to follow a few Midgard rules,” Tony said. “So I’ll be acting as your lawyer.”

Steve frowned. “You’re a lawyer, too?”

“Well, no,” Tony said. “But I’ve seen every episode of Perry Mason.” At Steve’s incredulous look Tony went on, “look, you guys can’t just go in there blind. I got them to give me a junior wizard as an intern and I’ve already found out they expect this to go on at least a couple of days before they even begin hearing evidence.”

“Jesus, Tony, what the hell?”

Loki came forward. “It is a full inquest,” he said. “They will interrogate me, and…” Loki lowered his voice. “I cannot lie. You know that.”

Tony glanced over to where the guard was pointedly trying to appear not to listen. “Shit,” he said, barely audible. “Okay, I’ll try to find a way to talk to you privately. Attorney-client privilege, or something. Does Thor know about your little loophole?”

Loki shook his head.

“That should give us some time. But Steve, Loki, you need to start putting together a defense. Be prepared to tell these guys why Inghard is a sadistic motherfucker who should go to jail himself.”

Loki seemed to fold in himself at this, and Steve tried to take him in his arms. “I know it’s hard, Loki, but we’re all here for you,” he said.

“It’s not that,” Loki said. “I am not allowed to testify against one of the Aesir.”

Steve and Tony both stared, incredulous.

“Why not?” Tony said. 

“A slave is…” Loki fluttered his hand, as though searching for a way to say it. “I have no legal status. My words have no weight. Unless a citizen of Asgard were a witness to Inghard’s crimes, they cannot be entered as testimony.”

“But you said yourself,” Steve said. “You can’t lie.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Loki said. “My words will be disregarded.”

“Can’t Steve tell them?” Tony said.

“He wasn’t a witness,” Loki said. “Nor is he of Asgard.”

“What about Thor?” Steve said. “He took you out of there. He must have seen something.”

“He only found me injured in my cot,” Loki said. “The blood and bruises on my body told what had happened to me, but even then Inghard denied it.” Loki gave a bitter laugh. “Told my brother I had slipped on the staircase and that was why I had fingermarks on my hips and dried blood smeared down my thighs.”

“Loki,” Steve said tenderly, and he reached for the demigod again.

“We are walking a knife’s-edge, my beloved,” Loki said. “This wheel has started to turn and it will roll over us all.”

Tony glanced at the guard again. “Maybe not. There are a lot of moving parts here,” he said. “the Church of Loki is strongly protesting settling the Asgardians in Scandinavia.” They heard the guard scoff at this, but Tony ignored it. “Loki’s build up a lot of goodwill here,” he went on. “And the Aesir, for all their supposed nobility, are absolute shit at public relations. If we can weather this, I wouldn’t be surprised if they’re all forced out of Europe before long. Pepper’s already quietly commissioning think-pieces on why Canada or Australia might be better suited, so hopefully in a few weeks, they’ll be gone.”

“I hope you’re right, Tony,” Steve said.

“I am,” Tony said. “And if I’m not, well, we’ll come up with something else. We always do, right?”

Steve took Loki’s hand, and tried to nod confidently. 

Tony checked if they needed anything, and reassured them that Bucky, with help from Peter Parker and Anetka, was doing fine with the kids.

“And I hope you don’t mind me taking your couch while I’m here,” Tony said.

“Please. I’m glad you’re there,” Steve assured him. 

“Try to get some rest,” tony said before he left. “This whole circus starts tomorrow.”

+++

Tony’s turn of phrase was surprisingly apt, Steve thought as they were led into Thor’s “throne room” the next morning. Obviously it was an illusion, Steve knew, but all of Asgard seemed to be there, shouting their opinions of the case at one another as Steve, Tony, and Loki entered through one door and several of the Einherjar, presumably Loki’s former master and his cronies, entered through another.

They were led to a table where an Asgardian who barely looked out of his teens, though Steve knew he could actually be hundreds of years old, stood holding a stack of books and scrolls. He smiled nervously when Steve and Loki approached.

“Greetings to you,” he said. “My name is Brin. I have been advising Stark. He and your shield-brother are meeting with the king and will join us shortly.”

Steve frowned. “Thor? Is there some problem..?”

Before Brin could answer, a door near the throne opened, admitting Tony in a dark Gray suit and Bucky in his Asgardian attire. Both looked various degrees of angry and headed straight for Steve and Loki.

“Steve, we’ve got a complication,” Tony said, his voice low and tight. “You’re not going to like it, but…”

“But, nothing!” Bucky burst out. “This is straight up bullshit!”

“What’s going on?” Steve said, aiming for calm. 

“It’s… it’s not actually Loki who’s answering the dispute,” Tony said. “This is between you and Inghard with Loki being … the, uh… disputed property, and, uh, as such…”

“I’ll be chained,” Loki said bluntly.

“Oh, no, you won’t,” Steve said. 

“It is symbolic only,” Loki explained. “I won’t be harmed.”

“That is not the point,” Steve said, then he saw Loki look past him and recoil away. Steve turned to find himself facing the Einherjar who had cut Loki’s hair. 

“Captain, may I introduce Sir Revr,” Brin said quickly. “He stands in support of Lord Inghard.”

“We’ve met,” Steve growled, shifting to put himself between this man and Loki.

“Indeed,” Revr said, and he glanced back and forth between Tony and Bucky. “But I don’t believe I’ve been introduced to these… peasants.”

Bucky pushed himself into the Einherjar’s space. “I’m his sergeant, pal!”

Tony put a hand on Bucky’s arm. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Perhaps you were unaware that you and your fellow homeless Asgardians were benefitting from my largesse, seeing as I own and run this whole compound, so, maybe you’d like to reword the whole ‘peasant’ comment?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve saw Loki give a small smirk. Unfortunately, Revr saw it, too. 

“Do you find something amusing, Jotun?” he demanded, and Steve felt his hand curl into a fist as Loki lowered his eyes and shook his head.

“As I thought,” Revr said. “And don’t worry. We have plans for you…”

And then Steve punched him in the face, knocking the Asgardian flat out.

What followed was utter pandemonium, as Steve and Bucky put themselves in the center of a crowd of enraged Einherjar to protect Tony and Loki, but luckily Thor entered the throneroom and called for order within a few seconds. 

“Enough!” Thor shouted. “Guards! Clear this room of all spectators,” and most of the crowd was quickly dispersed.

“Do you see, your majesty,” one of the mages said as he tended to Revr’s black eye. “With only the barest slips of freedom, Loki has sown the seeds of chaos. These Midgardians are too soft-hearted to discipline him as he deserves.”

“It is true, your majesty,” spoke up one of the older Einherjar. “I have learned since we landed here that rather than following strict orders, as your father intended, his new master and his master’s wizard have undermined the collar’s every function, so instead of serving in thrall for his many crimes, he has been made a pampered concubine. Cosseted. Spoiled. If justice is to mean anything, my king, he must be removed from the service of the Midgardians at once.”

Thor regarded the room with hooded eyes. “Are you done?” he said after a moment. “Because you speak as though I am unaware of the way my brother has been kept.”

“If I may,” a voice interjected from the small knot of Asgardian lords and Einherjar, and Steve saw Loki shrink in on himself. Steve turned to see a well-dressed noble, older but still vital, regarding the room with a smug smile.

“Watch out,” Tony breathed into Steve’s ear. “That’s Inghard.”

Steve and Tony moved to block Loki from Inghard’s view, and Bucky moved close to him, protectively laying one hand on his back. 

“You are obviously too closely involved in this case to judge impartially,” Inghard went on. “It’s understandable, of course. You and the Jotun were raised as brothers, and you were well into adulthood before you became aware of the deception. It’s natural for you to be… sentimental towards him. I understand your own mother went so far as to treat him as a favored little pet.”

Steve glanced up at Thor and saw the Thunderer was only barely suppressing an outburst of his own. 

“Clearly, though,” Inghard said, “this sort of thing calls your judgment into question…”

“My judgment is perfectly clear,” Thor said, his voice low and fierce.

“Apparently not,” Inghard countered. “Ask your mages, your generals, the noble families who advise you. You seem to have completely forgotten what a Jotun is, a cunning and dangerous animal…”

Thor drew himself up, clearly furious now. “May I remind you my brother is a prince of Asgard…”

“He is not!” Inghard shouted, equally furious. “And what’s more, he never has been! Recuse yourself from this case, your majesty. Turn the judgment over to the noble and learned men of your court or risk catastrophe!”

“Thor,” Steve said pleadingly. “You can’t…”

“Enough, Midgardian!” ordered one of the Einherjar. “This is an Asgardian matter.”

“You are no longer a spoiled princeling,” Inghard went on, “gallivanting with your warrior friends, may they feast in Valhalla. You rule all of Asgard now, and must hold faith with all who serve you. And so I ask again. Recuse yourself.”

Thor’s eye’s narrowed. “Your counsel in compelling, Lord Inghard,” he said, and Steve saw the ghost of a triumphant smile creep onto Inghard’s face. 

“I’m glad you see the wisdom of my words, your majesty…”

“I will ask my mages and generals,” Thor continued. “I will consult with the noble families of Asgard. And when I have considered their opinions, we will reconvene. It should not take longer than a few weeks.”

Inghard’s smile had stiffened into a forced grin. “As you see fit,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Indeed,” Thor said. 

“What about these two?” Revr said from where he was still sitting on the floor, pointing at Steve and Loki. “I demand they be held in custody.”

Thor sighed. “Very well. We will reconvene when I have concluded my enquiries. Stark, come with me. I have questions for you.” And then the Thunder God rose and retreated back to his chambers.

“I’ll come see you as soon as I can,” Tony told Steve as he hurried after.

Several of the Einherjar surrounded Loki and Steve, giving Bucky only a moment to squeeze each of their hands before they were hurried away.

+++

Back in their cell, Loki asked Steve to order him to speak, and Steve did, still confused and angry about what had happened in the court. 

“He was threatening my brother,” Loki whispered. “Telling him in so many words he must court the favor of the ruling classes should he wish to hold power now that Sif and his other allies have perished, and he rules with no family to support him.”

“That bastard,” Steve growled.

“Indeed,” Loki agreed.

“He won’t abandon you to them, Loki,” Steve said, taking the demigod’s hands. “He wants you safe.”

“Don’t you see?” Loki said. “This isn’t about me. This is about them making a bid for power. They have set a pretty trap for my brother. If he stands against Inghard, he will seem weak and ruled by sentiment. If he recuses himself, he gives them an opening to take more power next time. All under the cloud of displacement and war, and with the loss of Odin’s stabilizing influence, the Aesir will lose faith with the Odinson, and the nobles and Einherjar will put another on the throne.”

“Jesus,” Steve muttered.

“I’d almost be impressed,” Loki said, “were their ultimate goals not so petty and base.”

Steve squeezed Loki’s hands tighter. “I won’t let them take you,” he said.

“Should my brother blunder into their snare, you’ll have far greater problems than that, my beloved,” Loki said. “Most Asgardians are not as sentimental about Midgard and her people as Thor and I.”

“I should have freed you when I had the chance,” Steve said. 

“Yes, well,” Loki allowed, then trailed off.

They sat silently for several minutes, until Tony finally joined them. “Is he up to speed?” he asked Loki, and the alien nodded.

“How did _you_ know?” Steve asked.

“I headed up Stark Industries for almost twenty years,” Tony said. “That made ‘Game of Thrones’ look like bingo night at the St. Mary’s parish hall. I can see a hostile takeover coming a hundred miles away. And don’t worry, LoLo, so can your brother.”

“Oh, thank the Norns,” Loki breathed.

“Unfortunately, his best plan, at the moment, is to run out the clock,” Tony explained. “Get the Asgardians halfway around the globe and keep them busy rebuilding, wait for this all to blow over. But that relies a lot on world governments making some decisions, so that’s only moving so fast. Still, Thor is doing some pretty impressive stonewalling, so we’ll see who outlasts whom.”

“The most vexing thing is that Asgard does not appreciate how fine a king Thor will be,” Loki said. “He actually embodies all the lofty virtues they claim to admire. Hypocrites.”

Their guard gave a snort of derision at this, drawing Tony’s ire. 

“You have something to say, Fafhrd?” he snapped, and the guard glared at him. 

“We better not say too much,” Tony remarked as he turned back to Steve and Loki’s cell. “The walls have big, stupid, ugly ears.”

“In truth,” Loki agreed, and the guard gave an annoyed huff.

“How are the kids?” Steve asked. 

“Well, they miss you both, of course,” Tony said, and Steve and Loki made matching expressions of sadness, “but they’re doing fine, otherwise.” Tony leaned into Loki and lowered his voice. “They’re practicing their ‘lessons.’ Getting pretty good at it, too, but don’t worry. Bucky’s keeping them in line.”

Now Steve looked worried while Loki smiled proudly. 

“Tell them with luck I shall be teaching them more soon,” Loki said.

“How long do you think we’ll be here, Tony?” Steve asked.

“I’d say two to four weeks before we see some solid movement,” Tony said, but at Loki’s look of disappointment, added, “I’ll see if they let you have your arts and crafts. At least work up a little leeway.”

“I thank you, Stark,” Loki answered.

“I’ll try for a few more creature comforts, too.”

“Thanks, Tony, seriously,” Steve said, and Tony waved one hand dismissively.

“Forget it,” he said. “Just promise me you’ll make me some lasagna when you’re out. I love Pepper with all my heart, but this diet she’s got me on is the worst.”

“She just wants you to live a long, healthy life,” Steve said. 

“Yeah, I’m just afraid that’s going to kill me,” Tony said.

+++

Steve tried to get Loki to sleep a little, easing the demigod down to lie with his head against Steve’s thigh while Steve petted his hair gently, but it wasn’t until the dusty sunlight sifting through the windows finally darkened that Loki at last let exhaustion take him. Steve even managed to doze off and on, his back against the rough cement wall. 

They both woke as the sun rose, and Loki turned and stretched like a cat.

“How did you sleep,” Steve asked quietly, but Loki only gave a soft smile and tapped the collar with his fingertips. “Don’t worry, Tony will bring something,” Steve said reassuringly. “Just… I order you to do what you can to get ready for today.”

Loki rose and did what he could in the near-empty cell and even smaller lavatory, but still didn’t speak when he returned to sit beside Steve. 

“They should be bringing breakfast soon,” Steve said. “I’ll try to work up some slack…”

Suddenly, three Einherjar, including Revr, burst into the detention area. Revr strode forward angrily and thrust the point of his sword between the bars of his cell. “How did you do it, Jotun?” he demanded. “What spell did you conjure?”

Loki stared, wide-eyed and confused, and Revr turned to their guard.

“Did you see, Borun? Did you watch the whole night, or do I order your execution for dereliction of duty?”

“No, I was here and awake all night, sir,” the guard insisted. “I swear. After their wizard left, they only sat quietly then slept.”

“Well, somehow magic was done,” Revr said, glaring at all of them furiously. “This has the stink of Jotun trickster.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Steve said. 

Revr bared his teeth at Steve. “The white wolf that stalked this outpost last night,” he said. “It was seen by over fifty Asgardians, and yet none could get close or track its path.” He turned back to Loki. “It is known you have lain with beasts. Was this another of your baseborn spawn?”

“Hey!” Steve said, advancing on the bars. “I’m the father of some of those baseborn spawn!”

Revr scoffed and raised his blade again, and Steve stared him down defiantly. 

Luckily, at that moment, Thor strode onto the block. A genial smile belied a glint of hardness Steve saw behind his eyes. 

“Revr,” he boomed. “I heard you were here. What brings you to my brother’s cell?”

“You know full well,” Revr snapped. “’Tis the specter that stalked this encampment last night.”

“I see,” Thor said. “And you seek my brother’s counsel?”

Revr’s face darkened with anger. “No!”

“It would be wise,” Thor went on. “There are none among us as learned in the magical beasts that hunt the nine realms.”

“I was unaware rutting with monstrosities made one an expert,” Revr said, sneering, and it was only Loki’s hand on Steve’s arm that stayed the latter from rushing the bars again. 

Thor chuckled, but there was no warmth in it. “Then why are you here?”

“Is it not obvious he is behind this?” Revr said.

“Not to me,” Thor said. “Do you not trust that our mages have bound his illusions, his mischief, his lies? Do you not trust your own guards and prison?”

Revr hesitated, obviously aware there was no way to answer the questions without implicating his own incompetence. 

“Come, let us ask him,” Thor said. “Captain Rogers, bid your slave tell us true: Did he stalk this camp last night in the guise of a beast?”

Steve looked at Loki encouragingly. “Did you?” he asked gently. 

“No,” Loki answered, his whole mien completely without guile. “I have been here since we left Thor’s throne room yesterday.”

“And do you know what it was?” Steve said.

“No, I do not,” Loki averred.

“You see?” Thor said. “A plain-spoken question answered just as plainly.”

“But…” Revr closed his mouth, uncertain. 

“You said you trusted my brother could not lie,” Thor said. “Do you still?”

Revr frowned. “Yes, but…”

“Then how could he have done this?” Thor said. He swept out one arm, bringing in the guard and the other two Einherjar. “Do you other Aesir not agree? Clearly this was a creature of Midgard that somehow wandered into our midst. No more, no less.”

Almost unconsciously, Revr gave a nod. 

“You see,” Thor said. “There is a natural explanation…”

But just then, another guard burst into the cell block. “Your majesty,” he cried, “it is Lord Inghard!”

In a blink, the guard had the rapt attention of the whole room. 

“He has been murdered in his bed!”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inquiry into recent events is carried out. A family is reunited. An ultimatum is made, and a leap of faith is taken. A new intimacy is shared. Loki begins anew. A threat is faced. Secrets are revealed. There is a humorous epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who’s taken the time to read these so far. I truly appreciate every single one of you.

Thor quickly took charge of the pandemonium that erupted, as all the Asgardians began yelling at once and Steve pushed Loki to the back wall of the cell and blocked him with his body. 

“Fayven,” Thor said to the guard who’d just entered, the authoritative tone in his voice silencing the rest. “Tell me what you saw and heard.”

Fayven dropped to one knee, and Steve instantly found he liked the young Aesir more than any other he’d seen so far.

“Your majesty,” he said. “I was part of a detail that was following the path of the beast. We knocked at each door to ask if any within had seen it, but when we came to Lord Inghard’s quarters there was no answer.” 

“Get on with it, boy,” Revr growled, and Thor shot him a glance that clearly told him to hold his tongue.

“Go on, Fayven,” Thor said encouragingly.

“We called for him, and at last his slave let us in,” Fayven said.

Steve glanced at Loki, who nodded gravely.

“The slave was in considerable distress,” Fayven went on. “Quite terrified, in fact. He admitted us to the bedchamber and there we saw…” Fayven took a steadying breath. “It was Lord Inghard, but he had been killed by considerable violence, and all of the room and the furnishings had been torn apart by the wolf.”

“By this Jotun, you mean,” Revr said.

“With respect, General,” Fayven said, “this was not the work of a blade. Each slash was four cuts in parallel, clearly made by the paw of a stalking beast. It must be the wolf.”

“Inghard’s… slave,” Steve said, though it tasted bitter in his mouth. “Is he able to speak? Or is he bound like Loki?”

“We do not bind slaves, as a rule,” Revr sneered. “That is punishment for treachery…”

“Bring the slave here,” Thor interrupted. “I will question him.”

“At once, your majesty,” Fayven said, then he rose and hurried away.

“If it was indeed a beast, it must be one of yours,” Revr said, pointing at Loki. “How many brutes have you whelped..?”

This time, Steve did rush the bars, and Revr flinched away.

“Enough,” Thor bellowed, then more quietly, “very well, let us entertain your… slander. Loki, could this be one of your offspring?”

“I had but three animal children,” Loki said, and Steve could hear his voice shaking, just a little. “All were taken by Odin, as you know, and are now beyond my reach. Fenrir, my wolf child, perished at Ragnarok, and as for the others, their fate is unknown to me. In any case, they did not have claws.”

Revr sneered again, but said nothing.

“You see,” said Thor. “It could not be.”

Fayven returned with a small, dark purple being dressed in a simple tunic and cap. Steve gave Loki a questioning look, and Loki quickly whispered, “Asgard warred with his people long ago. He was taken prisoner, and must live out his days as an Asgardian slave.”

Steve grunted disapprovingly. “Well, for starters, that’s against the Geneva convention…” he noted.

“Tell us what you saw,” Thor asked the being. “You may speak freely here. You are under my protection.”

“It was a great white wolf!” the small alien declared. “It crashed through the window and went straight for my Lord Inghard! I ran and hid, but it was as though I did not exist. My lord was killed before he even sat up. I’m sorry, your majesty! I am too aged and feeble. I could do nothing!”

“Do not trouble yourself, old one,” Thor said, his voice gentle now. “I thank you for speaking true. Now, as I have learned,” and here Thor shot Steve a small smile, “we cannot keep you as a slave here on Midgard. So, little friend, I thank you for your toil. Fayven, take him to Heimdall. He will see his safe return home.”

“Now hold on…” Revr started, and Thor turned to him.

“Yes, Revr,” he said. “Did you have something to add to your king’s command?”

Revr gritted his teeth. “No, of course not,” he spat. 

“Very well,” Thor said. “Then take your men and continue the search. Bring news to me immediately of any further deaths, and bring forth any witnesses to the beast. I shall return to my throne room and await news there. Fayven, when you have safely seen our visitor away, return here and relieve the guard. I’m sure his shift is done.”

“Your majesty,” Fayven said with a crisp bow, then he gently led the elderly slave away. 

Revr growled, then gestured to his men and stalked away, as well.

“I shall send Stark to you when he arrives,” Thor told Loki and Steve, then he reached through the bars and took Loki’s hand. “Have courage, brother.” And then he, too, left the detention area.

Steve glared at their guard, who stood at his post and watched them, until, a moment later, Loki slowly began to sink to his knees. 

“Oh, no,” Steve murmured, and dropped down beside him, gathering the demigod to kneel, half-draped across Steve’s lap, still and silent.

That was how Tony found them as he was escorted to the cell by Fayven. “The king has ordered you to return to quarters until summoned,” Fayven informed the previous guard, who, with a last suspicious glance at Steve and Loki, departed.

“Is he all right?” Tony asked gently, and Steve gave a bitter bark of laughter.

“Not really,” he said. “It’s been a hell of a morning.”

Tony held a shopping bag through the bars. “Bucky sent you a care package,” he said. “There’s yarn and sticks in there if you wanted to knit yourself a disguise and an escape ladder.”

Steve felt Loki stir slightly under his hands, so he braced himself and took a deep breath. “Snap to, Loki!” he barked, and the alien bolted upright, looking slightly startled. “Take that bag, get the necessary supplies, and get to work!” Steve went on. “Autumn is on its way, and I think we all need cozy hats.”

“Yes, master,” Loki said, a little dazed. “At once.” And he stood stiffly, took the bag from Tony, and retreated to the cell’s little bench. The next moment he was casting stiches on. 

“Jesus, this whole thing is a clusterfuck of epic proportions,” Tony said wearily.

“Tony, what the hell is going on?” Steve said, desperation clear in his voice.

Tony glanced at Fayven. “Are you at liberty to speak?” he asked the young soldier, and Fayven drew himself up.

“King Thor himself has asked me to give you what information I can,” he said.

Tony turned fully towards him, then. “I caught the tail end of your report,” Tony said. “Is it true? Is Inghard dead?”

“I saw it myself, Mage Stark,” Fayven said. “Torn apart by some great beast!”

“Were there any others?” Steve asked. “Injuries or deaths?”

Fayven frowned. “None that we found, Captain Rogers. In truth, it appeared the beast only entered one dwelling, though it was seen by many throughout the encampment.”

Tony leaned close to Steve and spoke quickly and softly. “I have to admit, it looks suspicious,” he said. “Loki!”

At this, the demigod looked up, though his fingers continued to loop the yarn onto the needles.

“I know there’s no way you could be directly responsible for this,” Tony said, “but do you have any conjectures at all? Any Asgardians who might be sympathetic to your cause..?”

Loki scoffed aloud. “Of course not,” he said. “But…” He hesitated, clearly debating with himself. Steve and Tony waited, and a moment later, he went on. “I do not know the extent to which all of my followers may access the seidr, the magic that flows between the worlds.”

“Would one of them do that?” Tony asked.

Loki glanced at Steve, who gave a small nod.

“Most… almost all, in truth, would never commit such violence,” Loki said. “But those who come to me do so because they feel separate from the more… conventional Midgard beliefs. A few have been what you would call disordered. I try to give them what comfort I can, as most Asgardians have said the same of me, but… I cannot heal their minds, so, there is only so much I can do.”

“I’ve met them, Tony,” Steve said gently. “There have only been a very few. As Loki said, they’re troubled. Mentally ill, I guess they say now. But I don’t think any of them could commit murder.”

“But if they could use magic,” Tony said, “do you think they would use it to take out Inghard? Is that possible?”

“I suppose that could be possible…” Steve said, considering.

“Maybe, but not likely,” Loki said. “Reaching into and manipulating the seidr takes a considerable amount of concentration and skill, all the moreso for those of Midgard. These followers of mine, their minds are too chaotic, I believe, to do so for long enough to perform a summoning or conjuring or whatever this happens to be.”

“But you were able to do it,” Tony pointed out.

“I…” Loki hesitated, then allowed, “I suppose it is possible, then.”

“Any suspects?” Tony asked, taking in Loki and Steve both.

“In truth, no,” Loki averred, and Steve shook his head and shrugged.

“Well, I think that may be enough for reasonable doubt,” Tony said. “I’ll take that to Thor and the Ministry of Magic and argue for Loki’s release on those grounds.”

Loki seemed a little startled. “Do you think that’s possible?” he said. “Does Inghard not have heirs that would claim his property..?”

“No, none of that,” Tony interrupted. “You need to know the climate out there, and aside from Revr and his little toadies, most of the Asgardians would be happy to never have to hear about you or Steve ever again. It’s finally dawning on all of them that they have to play nice with us Midgardians or they’ll be uninvited from the planet. On the other hand, they demonstrate they can all be team players, they get a nice little piece of real estate and start rebuilding a sense of normalcy.”

Loki looked thoughtful. “Yes. Proud as they are, Odin’s people can be eminently practical when the occasion calls.”

Tony clapped his hands and rubbed them together. “Perfect,” he said. “You two hang in there. With luck, you’ll be on your way home soon.”

“From your lips to God’s ears,” Steve said, and Loki rolled his eyes.

+++

Another day and night passed, and Steve and Loki remained in Asgardian custody. Fayven was relieved for awhile by yet another guard they did not know, but Fayven greeted him warmly and the two spoke freely of what was happening in court (more questioning and investigation, most of which had come to nothing) so Steve supposed this one, too, was loyal to Thor. Loki kept busy with his handwork, and by the afternoon was able to speak and conduct himself far more freely, to the relief of them both. 

Finally, the next morning, Fayven and two other soldiers escorted Tony and his Asgardian assistant Brin to the detention area.

“Tony, what’s going on?” Steve demanded.

“You’re being released,” Tony said, and Steve heard Loki give a gasp of shock. “Even Revr’s personal Merlin couldn’t conjure up any material evidence you had anything to do with it.” Tony grinned, then turned to Brin. “As a representative of the Asgardian muckity-mucks, I want these men completely released of any spells or hexes. Anything magical, got it?”

“Yes, sir, of course,” Brin stuttered nervously. “We have completely removed any restriction.”

Tony waved at Fayven. “You heard him. Unlock it already.” And the soldier stepped forward with a ring of heavy iron keys.

After that, things moved quickly. Tony had Fayven and the guards hustle them all out of the detention building, past a handful of curious Asgardians (including a protesting Revr who was being held back by several nobles) and then through a cheering line of Loki’s followers, many of whom held signs of support.

“Loki and Captain Rogers are asking for a few days of privacy at this time,” Tony announced, not slowing down. “They need time to reconnect with their family. Please respect this, and we’ll release a statement when Loki is ready to receive visitors!”

The cheering quieted to softly-spoken words of support and good wishes, and Loki touched a few hands as they hurried by. Just beyond was a black SUV, the engine running, and Tony ushered them into the back seat.

Steve slid in beside the demigod and felt him go tense, then saw Clint Barton at the wheel. Tony climbed into the passenger side and murmured, “back to the Rogers farmstead. Slowly though. Don’t want any incidents.”

“You got it, boss,” Clint replied, and he slid the vehicle into gear.

“You guys okay?” Tony asked when they were well clear of the compound. “You want us to stop somewhere?”

“No, we’re both exhausted,” Steve said. “Just home.”

“How did the little ones fare?” Loki asked quietly.

“Good as gold,” Tony said. “Barnes was a nervous wreck, though.”

“Yeah, I’m not surprised,” Steve said.

“Well, if everything goes smoothly,” Tony said, “New Asgard should be breaking ground in Australia by the end of the month, and we can all go back to normal.”

“Thanks, Tony,” Steve said.

“Thanks Pepper, actually,” Tony said. “I swear, that woman could broker a deal between cats and mice.”

“She is, indeed, most shrewd,” Loki said. “For all our sakes, you must never cross her.”

“No chance of that,” Tony agreed. “I know when the universe gives you a gift like that, you hold on with both hands.”

“Speaking of,” Steve said, “have you set a date for the wedding?”

“You’re not my real dad,” Tony said tartly, and Steve chuckled.

“I’m just saying,” Steve said, “you shouldn’t make her wait.”

“Well, we’re still discussing it,” Tony allowed. “Trust me, you’ll be… well, at least the fourth or fifth person to know.”

“I’ll take it,” Steve said.

They pulled up in front of their house, and Steve climbed out and helped Loki down. The twins, who had undoubtedly been watching for them, exploded out the back door and threw themselves at Loki, who crouched down and gathered them into his arms.

“Faðir!” they cried together. “We missed you so much!”

“And I missed you, too, my little ducklings,” Loki said, kissing their heads.

Steve watched them, grinning, when he felt Clint at his elbow.

“I just wanted to apologize, Cap,” he said _sotto voce_ , not turning in Steve’s direction. “I’ve been misjudging you, both of you. I hope we can start clean.”

Steve examined Clint’s profile, but the other man didn’t move. “What brought this on?” Steve said.

Clint pressed his lips together. “Lila, my daughter. She’s, uh, starting to show signs of taking after me. Never misses a shot. I want to be thrilled. I do. But it wasn’t always a gift for me. Messed up a lot of things, in fact. So… I worry about her. I worry about her having to hide this part of herself. Then, two nights ago, I get this panicked phone call from Tony. He and the Parker boy are babysitting your kids, and they’re crying for you, and Tony doesn’t know what to do, and I think, what would Lila do if I wasn’t there. And I realized, your kids need him. And we all need to keep each other safe, for the kids.” Clint pressed his lips together again. “I’m not explaining this well…”

“No, I get it,” Steve said. “And I appreciate it. My hope is, well, that one day Loki will fight alongside me, alongside us. But I need all of us to be able to trust each other.”

“Yeah,” Clint said. “I’m trying. I think I’ll get there eventually.”

“That’s all I can ask,” Steve said.

Bucky stepped out of the house, and Steve saw his dark expression drop as he took in Loki and the children. He closed the space between them in a few steps and pulled Loki up into his arms, clutching him so tight, Loki grunted in surprise. The twins ran to Steve next, and he picked up one in each arm. They wound their arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks.

“Your face is rough, Daddy,” Valdr complained, and Steve gave a watery laugh. 

“Wasn’t able to shave, I’m afraid,” he said.

Bucky eased his grip just enough for him and Loki to touch their foreheads together, for him to murmur softly in the alien’s ear. Loki turned back to Steve with a questioning look, and Steve gave a nod, and Loki stepped out of Bucky’s embrace and headed inside.

Bucky looked up at Steve, and an expression of anger passed over his face so potent that for a moment Steve was shocked into stillness. But in an instant, it was gone, and Bucky was greeting them all, and the children were wriggling out of his arms, and Steve was half-convinced he’d imagined it. 

Tony announced he was meeting Pepper in Oslo that afternoon, but he promised to return with her in a day or so (“just leave my things in your guest room. I’m going to be too busy to sleep anyway”) and Clint agreed to be in touch soon.

“Bucky, what’s wrong?” Steve ventured when they were left alone, earning him only a stone-faced stare in reply.

“Bucky, please…” Steve tried again, and Bucky softened, just a little.

“We need to talk, the three of us,” Bucky said. “But later. The kids need you now.” And he turned sharply, and headed back to the house himself.

Steve felt like he was in a daze the rest of the day. The normal home routine ran smoothly, and the kids seemed perfectly fine, even eager to show the more elaborate illusions they had mastered while two of their parents had been away. They changed their skin tone from the normal cornflower blue to bright pink, then green, orange, and on to patterns of dots and stripes. They disguised themselves, then each other, then the rest of their family as everything they could name, and Steve found himself delighted to appear as Tony, Peter Parker, and a giant mouse in top hat and tailcoat. 

Loki, of course, cautioned them to be careful, but Steve could see he was that proud, too.

Finally, bedtime came, and amid protests they needed to stay awake and “catch up” on the previous days, Sarah and Valdr were ushered up to their room and tucked into bed, and Afi, already asleep, was laid in his cradle. Bucky turned on their monitor, and slipped the receiver into his pocket.

“Let’s walk outside,” Bucky said quietly when the twins had drifted off. “We’ll stay close enough to hear the monitor, but I think we all need some air.”

Steve and Loki exchanged looks, but followed Bucky onto the patio and into the wooden chairs there.

“Bucky, please tell me what’s wrong,” Steve begged.

Bucky looked from Steve’s to Loki’s face and back, his expression guarded. “First, are you both okay?” he asked.

“Yes, we’re fine,” Steve said, a little impatiently, but Bucky reached out and took Loki’s hand, and waited.

“I am well, my darling,” Loki said quietly after a moment. “The binding that had tightened in our captivity is easing at last.”

Bucky gave Loki a look of pure affection. “I’m so glad,” he said. “But that’s what I need to talk to you about.”

Loki touched his fingertips to his collar. “It is all well, James,” he said, forcing lightness. “They never even tested it…”

“No, it’s not that,” Bucky said, taking both of Loki’s hands firmly now. “Loki, you need to free yourself.”

“Bucky, we’ve been over this…” Steve began, and Bucky turned on him angrily.

“Steve, just shut up,” he said. “I was able to put up with this little thing you’ve got going as long as Loki was safe. I wasn’t happy about it, as you well know, but I figured you knew what you were doing. But it’s been almost five years now, and a lot of things have changed.

“We have children, and with the Asgardians on Earth, well, I know they’re gonna be halfway around the world, but some of them are very powerful. And no offense, Steve, but it wasn’t even a week ago that you were swearing you’d never let them near Loki again, and look how that turned out.”

“That was by my choice, James,” Loki pointed out.

“I don’t care, I don’t care,” Bucky insisted, shaking his head. “It’s time for you to be free. I can’t bear living with you enslaved like this. It’s a terrible thing, Loki, and I can’t stand it. I can’t.”

“James, you do not know what you ask of me,” Loki said, a tremor coming into his voice. “I could lose everything: you, Steve, the children, our home. Everything. If you think the Aesir are making demands of us now, can you imagine what they will do if my rage is left unchecked?”

Bucky dropped his chin, still shaking his head. “It won’t be unchecked. _You_ can control it. You have so much motivation to control it. And Inghard is dead, and Odin is gone, and they have no say over what happens to you anymore. You have me, and Steve, and the kids, and Thor, and we all love you and trust you. Isn’t our love enough to give you the power to control it?”

Loki lifted his hands out of Bucky’s hold. “Don’t make pledges of love you have no say in keeping, James.”

“What are you talking about?” Bucky said. “I do love you. I know I’m not one for hearts and flowers, but…”

“He means me,” Steve said.

“Oh, come on, Loki,” Bucky cajoled. “You know Steve loves you…” In response, Loki closed his eyes and pressed his lips together. Bucky frowned and turned to his oldest friend. “Tell him, Steve.”

“Loki, look at me,” Steve said, and when Loki’s eyes snapped open he softened it to, “sorry, not a command. I just… I need to say this. From the very beginning, I haven’t been completely comfortable with this. As much as I try to soften it, as much as I try to give you all the freedom I can, when all is said and done, I am still your overseer. You can’t deny me, and I’m reminded of that every time I accidentally give you a command, or the collar forced you to call me master. It’s poison, and if I were to add love to that, it would make the love poisonous, too. You deserve better, Loki.”

“It’s… you have been kind to me,” Loki said. “You have protected me, and shown me affection in many ways. It is enough.”

“It isn’t,” Steve said. “It really isn’t. You should have love. But I can’t trust myself with it until you’re free to deny it. Or not.”

“I wouldn’t,” Loki avowed, his voice little more than a whisper now.

“Then prove it,” Bucky said. “Let us prove it to you. Throw off the binding, Loki.”

“But…” Loki twisted his fingers together nervously. “If I am unleashed, I could... you know what I could do. And that would be the end of us.”

“Loki, you can choose not to do those things,” Steve pointed out. “And we can maybe help you deal with your anger. Maybe even get you a therapist, like Bucky has.”

Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, I can see it now,” he said. “‘Doctor, I’m angry at the director of SHIELD. I’d like to turn him into the intestinal parasite of a hideous blobfish that lives three miles beneath the sea. Can you recommend some breathing exercises?”

“Hey, Loki, what the hell?” Bucky snapped, but Steve put a hand on his arm.

“I am sorry, James, that was vulgar of me. I’m overwrought, and speaking meanly. You did not deserve that,” Loki said sincerely, and Bucky gave a grudging nod.

“First of all, that was disturbing and… specific,” Steve said, “but yes, something like that. You’re allowed to be angry. You’re allowed to have horrible thoughts, as long as they don’t become obsessive, and as long as you don’t act on them. And I trust that you won’t.”

Loki gave Steve a long, hard look. “I’m afraid to take that chance,” he finally said.

“Loki, you have to,” Bucky said. “You _have_ to. Trust _us_. We’ll be right here. If you need to talk, or hit something… I know how you’re feeling, but you have to be free.”

“Bucky’s right,” Steve said. “Whatever you need to make that transition, we’re here for you.”

Loki looked back and forth between them for what felt like a very long time, and Steve could see his hands were shaking. At last he gave a very tiny nod. Steve opened his mouth, but Loki said quickly, “not here. Not in the open. In our room, with you both beside me. So I am not so tempted to flee, as before.”

“You won’t flee,” Steve said reassuringly, but they did all rise and return to their shared bedroom. 

“What do you need from us, Loki?” Steve asked when they all got there. Loki’s hands were clasped tightly together, and he was shaking, nearly vibrating with tension.

“I don’t… I don’t know,” Loki said, his voice a pained whisper. 

Bucky took Loki’s hands in his, and held them until Loki met his gaze. “I know you’re scared,” Bucky said. “I know sometimes it’s easier to stay with what you know, but we are here. You can hold onto my hand, and squeeze as tight as you want. You can’t hurt me.”

Loki made a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob. “Please. Order me, my beloved,” he said quickly. “Before I can change my mind again.”

Steve stepped up to him, too, nearly touching, and hooked his index finger under the collar. “Loki,” he said firmly. “Free yourself now!”

The metal band glowed green for a moment and grew noticeably warm, then broke into pieces, leaving one strip in Steve’s hand.

Loki jerked and tried to pull away, but Bucky held his hands. Steve flung the offending piece away from them, then took Loki’s face, cradling it in his own hands, and leaned in, kissing him softly and tenderly. He felt Loki begin to relax.

Bucky shifted around to stand behind Loki, his hands never losing contact with the demigod’s arms, and began peppering little pecks along the side of Loki’s neck even as Steve deepened his own kiss, opening his mouth against Loki’s and exploring with his tongue. 

“Loki,” Steve whispered when he broke for air. “So beautiful. Always so beautiful for me.”

Loki started shivering, and Bucky and Steve pressed closer, Loki held between them. 

“It’s okay, Loki,” Bucky said. 

“We’ve got you,” Steve said. 

“I…” Loki swallowed. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I trust you,” Steve said. “You’ve been with us a thousand times. Whatever you want, we’re here for you.”

And Steve was suddenly treated to the very odd but pleasant sensation of having his clothing _evaporate_ into the air, and finding himself pressed against an equally-naked Loki.

“Holy shit,” he heard (a presumably also naked) Bucky mutter. “That was fantastic.”

“I want,” Loki began, then bit off his own words.

“Anything,” Steve murmured, and he felt, rather than saw, Loki’s face and throat warm with a blush. Steve chuckled, still not tired of his lover’s occasional (and always delightful) shyness. 

“I want you both in me at once,” Loki said, and Steve opened his eyes and looked from Bucky’s eager expression to Loki’s heated one.

“I… don’t think we’ve done that before,” Steve said.

“My charts, they were made for two,” Loki said, a little breathless. “But I have… imagined it.”

“Jesus,” Bucky said. “Let me get the…”

“There is no need,” Loki said. “With my magic, I am able to change my body as I wish. I am ready for you.”

“Jesus,” Bucky repeated. “We should have done this years ago.”

“Loki,” Steve said, kissing him again, and then Bucky was steering them, a little awkwardly, towards the foot of the bed, then lowering himself to sit on the low bench, leaning back against the mattress. He put his broad hands on Loki’s hips, urging him back and down, to straddle Bucky’s thighs. Steve felt Loki give a small jerk, and then Bucky muttered, “Christ, you really are ready.”

“I told you thus,” Loki murmured, and then Bucky was maneuvering Loki’s hips again, and they both groaned in unison as Bucky breached Loki’s entrance, slipping smoothly inside.

Steve kissed Loki again, fiercely, one hand cupping Loki’s jaw, the other dropping to stroke his own cock to full hardness, and then he paused, looking down at his two lovers sprawled beneath him, Bucky trembling, and Loki looking up with something like adoration.

“Are you ready for me?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” Loki panted, and Steve hooked one hand under Loki’s thigh, and put the other hand on Loki’s shoulder, adjusting them all until he could thrust himself into Loki’s feminine opening with a drawn-out moan.

Loki answered with a similar sound of his own, while Bucky made a low, grunting, “oh, God,” and Steve began to roll his hips, moving slowly in and out of Loki’s folds. The demigod made a high, keening sound, reminding Steve he was literally something otherworldly. 

Bucky panted out, “keep going, Steve, oh, Jesus, I can feel you,” and then he felt Bucky’s fingers brush against his abdomen as he gripped Loki’s cock and began to stroke in time. Steve slipped his hand lower to hold Bucky’s hip, now. 

“Come on,” he urged. “Move with me so we take him together.” Bucky did, following Steve’s rhythm, and Loki began to tremble, followed only moments later with a cry as he spilled over Bucky’s hand.

“Wow,” Bucky said, as he and Steve stilled.

“Don’t stop,” Loki gasped out. “Please. I need more.” 

“That sounds like a challenge to me,” Bucky said, his voice low and dirty, and in response, Steve began moving again.

Steve wondered later if Loki had cast some sort of spell, even unconsciously, as it seemed their strength never flagged, that they all stayed hard, even as they each climaxed in turn, over and over, across what seemed like hours. And between them, Loki writhed in ecstasy, his eyes clouding and his breath coming in short, desperate gasps as he seemed to come almost uncontrollably but never be fully satisfied. 

Until he was.

“Yes, yes, my loves,” he breathed, “I am spent.”

And whatever had taken hold of them, be it spell or desire, loosened its grip, and they parted and climbed onto the bed, filthy and exhausted. They lay there, barely able to move, just taking in deep breaths for several minutes, until Bucky said, “I need to get the basin, and some cloths.”

“No need,” Loki said, raising one hand, and Steve felt the mattress under him sink and harden into stone. Warm water rose up around them, submerging their bodies, and the room darkened into the mossy walls of a grotto. Glowing flowers of pink and blue bloomed all around them, and bioluminescent insects, like pre-historic butterflies, fluttered through the rising steam.

“Oh, my fucking God,” Bucky breathed.

“Loki, where are we?” Steve asked, similarly awestruck.

“A pocket universe of mine,” Loki said, sinking into the water and rubbing it over the short nap of his hair. “Just slightly out of phase with our own.”

“Loki, the children…” Steve said.

“Are fine,” Loki assured him. “The passage of time here is out of phase, too. We could pass many an hour here, and mere seconds would tick by in our world.”

“We _definitely_ should have done this years ago,” Bucky said, leaning back to let his hair stream out into the water.

Steve let himself sink, too, and felt the subtle vibration of Loki’s magic moving through the water, easing his muscles and skin. The smell of honeysuckle came to him on the mist. “Did you create this place?” he asked.

“Not exactly,” Loki said. “There are little pockets like this throughout the multiverse, eddies of space and time. Some are infinitesimally small, an atom’s-width across. Some are quite large, containing vast galaxies, yet distinctly smaller than our universe. It is hard to comprehend. And every size in between, of course, all sliding through the spaces between the universes. This one is quite small, comparatively. A single world, barren and airless when I found it, but I was able to anchor it so I could find it easily, and then I shaped it to my will.”

“Wow,” Bucky said. “That’s…”

“…an astonishing amount of power!” Steve said. “You really are like a god.”

“It is mostly illusion,” Loki admitted. “Manipulation of the magic that flows between worlds. When I am absent, it reverts to bare rock, but for a little while, it is a retreat and a sanctuary.”

“Then thank you for letting us join you here,” Steve said. “Really, I am in awe.”

“Of course,” Loki said, seemingly surprised by Steve’s comment. “I have often imagined bringing you here, but without full control of my magic, I could not take the risk.”

“I’m honored, Loki, really,” Steve said. “This is extraordinarily beautiful. I can’t wait to try to paint it.”

“I look forward to seeing it through your eyes,” Loki said demurely.

Steve let himself float out into the pool, moving his hands and feet to drift him closer to Loki, then reaching out to catch Loki’s fingers where they moved back and forth in the water. He lifted them to his lips and kissed each one in turn, his gaze never leaving Loki’s face, those pale green eyes gone dark with desire.

Bucky swam up behind Loki and put his hands on the demigod’s arms and kissed the back of his neck. “Isn’t this water too hot for you, Loki?” Bucky asked.

“Not now that my magic is allowed to flow freely through me,” Loki said. “I am able to regulate my own body again. The heat is no longer a concern to me.”

Steve grew still. “Loki,” he said quietly.

“It matters not,” Loki insisted. “I am grateful that you took care of me as well as you did.”

“Loki,” Steve repeated. “I am only just realizing how badly I’ve done by you.”

“You have not,” Loki said firmly. “I was well-looked after…”

“Your magic,” Steve said. “To have had,” he gestured around them, “this ability, to literally create worlds. To care for your own body. Then to deny you this. Well, it’s like caging an eagle.”

Loki smiled fondly. “And they call me dramatic,” he said. 

“And Loki,” Steve went on, “I even denied you the one thing you should have had. The one thing it was in my power to give you.”

“My beloved, I assure you, I wanted for nothing,” Loki said. 

Steve took Loki’s face between his hands, and looked deep into the alien’s eyes. “Loki,” he said. “Loki, my beautiful Loki. I love you. I love you, and I have loved you since the moment I first kissed you in the hallway at the Tower, my clever, brave, amazing Loki, and I should have told you so long ago.” And he pulled Loki in and kissed him fiercely.

“Thank _fuck!,_ ” he heard Bucky say. “Was that really so goddamned hard, Rogers?”

And them Loki was tipping his head back, and his laughter echoed off the walls.

+++

_**Loki:** _

_Loki woke up alone, and for a moment felt disoriented by the absence of the pressure to get up, out of his bed, to work, to serve, to obey. He felt nothing except what was in his own mind, and he had not woken up like this in years. He nearly cried with joy._

_The soft blankets, including the fur throw, were jumbled around him. He knew James’s restlessness had tossed them about in the night, but he recognized Steve’s hand, too, must have tried to keep Loki covered without waking him, come morning._

_He was sorely tempted to spend the morning luxuriating in the soft comfort of the bed, to, at long last, do nothing but rest, perhaps conjure some books and some tea, until night brought his lovers to him again. But he could hear the sound of breakfast being prepared below, the low rumble of Steve’s and James’s voices in contrast to the excited chirping of Sarah and Valdr, and the babbled, wordless demands of little Afi, and so he rose and stretched, then took his time washing and dressing before beginning his descent down the staircase._

_Halfway down, with the aroma of frying eggs and sausages and hot, black coffee rising to make his stomach rumble, he realized he could prolong this respite a few moments longer, and cast a spell of invisibility over himself. He tiptoed through and watched from the doorway as plates of food were passed around, Steve and James cutting things up for the twins and spooning soft bits of egg into the baby’s mouth._

_“Where is Faðir?” Sarah asked. “Is he sick?”_

_“Did he have another baby?” Valdr said._

_“What? No!” James burst out. “We just decided to let him sleep in.”_

_“We’ve had a very tiring few days,” Steve explained. “He’ll be down in a little while, don’t worry.”_

_Afi made a demanding squeal and James turned towards him. “Hold your horses,” James complained, turning more towards Loki and taking a deep inhale. “Do you smell that?” he asked Steve, and Loki teleported to the garden._

_He shed the invisibility spell and strode past the neat rows of vegetables – tomatoes, peppers, squash, and cucumbers – and past the butter beans and peas climbing onto the conical frames to form little teepees for the children to hide in. He surveyed the larger patches, for watermelons and pumpkins, the vines growing thick and leafy._

_At last he came to the apple tree they’d planted the first summer, grown now from a single slender twig to about the width of a broomstick and the height of Loki’s head. The previous year it had yielded a few small, hard apples, sour and mealy, and Anetka had told them when it grew a bit larger they could graft on branches from another tree that bore better fruit. Loki put his fingers on the little tree’s trunk and felt the magical energy that flowed through Yggsdrasil into the nine realms all around him, in the earth, the plants, the water, the air._

_Using his will, he directed it towards himself, through the invisible paths where it traveled, into the tree’s roots and up its inner capillaries. Under his hands the trunk grew tall and broad, the bark roughening, and the branches multiplying into a shady canopy above. In accelerated time, white blossoms opened then scattered the ground with petals, their hearts forming small fruits that quickly swelled to fullness, shining red in the sun._

_Loki drew his hands back from the trunk, now wider than his shoulders, and reached up. A branch bent towards him, placing a perfect apple in his hand. Loki pulled it free and took a bite. It was crisp and sweet._

+++

Steve heard the back door open and leaned into the hall to see Loki entering, holding the front of his tunic up to make a sort of apron filled with apples.

“Where’d you get those?” Steve asked, frowning, and Loki looked up with a sly smile. 

“From the tree in the garden.”

Bucky pushed past him and out the door, and with a quick kiss to Loki’s cheek, Steve followed.

What had been little more than a sapling that morning was now nearly as tall as the house, each bough laden with ripe apples.

Bucky gave a low whistle. “Holy shit,” he said.

Steve could say nothing, only stare, open-mouthed, before pivoting back to the house, Bucky close behind.

Loki was seated at the table. The twins happily crunched on neatly-sliced apples while Loki fed the baby applesauce from a crystal bowl with a little golden spoon.

“You are absolutely amazing, you know that?” Steve said, and Loki looked up with a grin that said, yes, he did know that.

Bucky picked up one of the apples and took a large, crunchy bite, and Steve, with a fond smirk at Loki, did the same.

“So, does this mean we live a magic life from now on?” Bucky asked, and Loki’s smile faltered.

“I had… not given it much thought, in truth,” he said. “I just felt the magic flowing through me, again unhindered, and decided to give our little tree a… blessing.”

“I’d be just as happy things stayed as they are,” Steve said calmly. “But I don’t ever want you to feel restrained, Loki. What do you need?”

Loki didn’t answer for a moment, focusing his attention on keeping applesauce in Afi’s mouth instead of down his chin. “I, too, am satisfied and content,” he finally said. “I do not need the illusion of endless golden halls filled with treasure beyond compare, as my brother’s people do. I have a family that loves me, and a comfortable home. It is more than I thought I would ever have, not so long ago. It is enough. More than enough.”

Steve went on one knee beside Loki, bringing their faces level, then cupped Loki’s jaw, pressing their mouths together in a kiss. Beside them, Afi giggled, while Sarah and Valdr made mocking exclamations of disgust. Steve deepened the kiss, partly to spite them, and Bucky said, “don’t wear him out. I want some of that action.”

And then, the alarm Tony had installed to alert Steve he was needed by the Avengers began to go off.

With a soft groan of disappointment, Steve pulled away and stood to face the room’s screen. “Sorry to break up the welcome home party,” came Tony’s voice, “but we just got word some of the Asgardians are making trouble in town.”

Steve frowned. “What kind of trouble?”

“Unclear,” Tony said. “Just getting reports of tall, blond thugs in winged helmets.”

“Einherjar,” Loki said.

“The ones trying to undermine Thor,” Steve said. “Going for a more direct approach now that Inghard’s out of the picture.”

“Sir,” came Jarvis’s voice. “The subjects appear to have convened at a plant nursery.”

Loki jumped to his feet. “Anetka! They are going after my adherents!”

“I’m on my way,” Tony said. “Do you want me to pick you up?”

“I can take us both,” Loki said. “It will be faster.”

“See you there, Warrior Princess,” Tony shot back, then closed the connection.

Loki handed the bowl of applesauce to Bucky, then cut his hands through the air. Steve immediately felt his Captain America uniform clothing his body, his shield on his arm, and saw Loki now clad in heavy leather and mail, his horned helm upon his head. Sarah and Valdr gave a cheer at the sight.

“Will you be okay?” Steve asked Bucky.

“Of course! Get going!” Bucky answered.

Loki grabbed Steve’s hand, and Steve had the sudden, stomach-dropping sensation of his body being stretched out like taffy candy, then snapping back, as the world around him whirled sickeningly. The disorientation quickly ebbed, and he found himself standing outside Anetka’s shop.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked, his brows knitting. “I did not think about the effect of teleportation.”

Steve took a deep breath, and the last bit of queasiness cleared. “I’m okay,” he said. “I’ll have to get used to that.”

From inside the barn that Anetka used as a combination shop and nursery came a high-pitched scream followed by angry shouting.

There was a flash of green flame around Loki’s body and a long blade appeared in each hand, and then he was striding angrily towards the building, Steve left trying to catch up.

Tony, in his latest Iron Man armor, dropped out of the sky beside them. “Cap, what’s our plan?” Steve heard in his comm.

“I’m just following Loki,” Steve said. “This is his barbecue.”

“You aren’t calling his shots anymore?” Tony said, using his repulsors to skim over the ground as he followed.

“No,” Steve said. “I’ll explain later. We’ve got civilians to extract.”

The doors slammed open at Loki’s approach, and Steve could see a small knot of people, most ones he recognized as Loki’s followers, surrounded by four armored Einherjar. One human appeared to be down with another crouched beside, and Steve silently prayed no one was badly hurt.

“Leave them alone!” Loki shouted. “I’m their protector, you deal with me.”

Clearly, this was all the encouragement the alien soldiers needed, and they turned their weapons towards Loki, who gave a knowing laugh. “Into the open, villains,” Loki said. “No need to endanger innocents.”

“They are hardly innocents,” one of the Einherjar said. “Or have you spellbound them, Jotun?”

Loki laughed again, and backed slowly through the doors, leading the Einherjar out into the open. Steve and Tony hurried to the man on the floor, but it was clear he had only been knocked down and was luckily unhurt. Steve found Anetka’s face in the crowd and addressed her directly.

“Can you take everyone out through the back door? Try to stay out of sight.”

Anetka gave a firm nod, and Steve led Tony out to join Loki in the yard. The four Einherjar were facing Loki in a semicircle, and two turned their attention to Tony and Steve as they exited.

Steve raised his shield and Tony raised his palms, the repulsors whining as they powered up. 

“Look, we don’t have to do it this way,” Steve said. “Your people need our help and shelter. Stand down, and we can consider this nothing more than a misunderstanding.”

The Einherjar closest to Steve targeted his spear. “We don’t negotiate with Jotun or those who protect them, Midgardian insect. Step back from a fight that is not yours, and we will allow you to walk away with your life.”

“Or we could do it the hard way,” Steve sighed wearily.

As one, the four Einherjar attacked. Tony hit one with both repulsors, knocking him off his feet. Steve blocked the spear, then swung his shield out to bounce against the soldier’s helmet with a resounding “clang.” He fell to the ground like a sack of rocks, and Steve flung the shield at the next closest one. This time the shield crashed off the Einherjar’s chest, knocking him down. 

Steve caught the shield out of the air as he leapt towards the prone man, as powerfully and gracefully as a gazelle, then he brought it down again and leaned his weight on it, pinning the Einherjar on his back. 

“Surrender!” Steve shouted.

“Never!” the Einherjar shouted back, so Steve grabbed the man’s helmet and pulled it off his head, then punched him unconscious. 

Loki had subdued the fourth Einherjar with magic, though he writhed and spit like a cat. “Now,” Loki announced, “let us see who my brother shall have to try for treason,” and he pulled off his helmet as well. “Rangar,” Loki said, “not unexpected.”

“Dog! Ergi trickster!” Rangar spat. 

“Oh, do be quiet,” Loki said, and conjured a gag over Rangar’s mouth. He glanced at the other unhelmeted soldier and frowned, so Steve and Tony obligingly removed the other two helmets. Loki’s frown deepened. 

“Where is this serpent’s head?” he said, confused. “Where is Revr..?” And then he looked up at Steve in sudden terror. “The little ones!”

Steve reached his hand toward Loki, who took it, and he again felt the stretching, falling sensation of teleportation.

They landed beside their house, and the first thing Steve became aware of were the panicked shouts of Sarah and Valdr and the high-pitched cries of Afi. As his disorientation cleared, what he saw made him think he was still dizzy, but no. It was one of the Einherjar, fully-armored with spear and shield, facing off against an enormous white wolf. 

Loki strode towards the combatants, his blades at the ready, while Steve searched frantically to try and spot where the children were concealed and where the hell was Bucky?

“Revr!” Loki shouted, and the Einherjar warrior did an almost comic double-take as he looked back and forth between Loki and the wolf. 

“Call off your beast, Jotun,” Revr said, “and face me with valor.”

As Revr spoke, the wolf did back off, and circled him warily. 

“It’s not my beast, I regret to say,” Loki told him. “Though he seems to recognize you for a traitorous scoundrel, so perhaps we shall become allies.”

“I know not what story you endeavor to weave,” Revr said, “but I trust not one word that falls from your venomous tongue.”

At that, the wolf lunged towards Revr, but in a blur of speed that proved he was as otherworldly as Loki or Thor, the soldier whirled and thrust his spear into the animal’s haunch. It howled and darted away, and Steve heard Sarah and Valdr scream “no” from… somewhere.

And then Loki charged forward, cutting through the air with his blades, and Revr turned on him with his spear. They fought each other as fiercely as Steve had ever seem two warriors fight, each attacking the other with murderous ferocity, determined that they alone would survive.

Steve had seen Loki fight, or thought he had, sparring with Bucky for practice and to quiet both their inner demons, but this was something else. Steve remembered his words from the night before, comparing Loki to a caged eagle. But even that did not contain how he saw Loki now. 

Now, unbound, Loki was a force of nature, swift and powerful as a hurricane as he dodged and parried each of Revr’s attacks, practically defying gravity as he bent and twisted, evading the spear while slipping his blades through Revr’s defenses.

Steve stood a few yards away, ready to join the fray at the first opening, but both Revr and Loki moved too quickly. He could barely track their movements, let alone find an in.

Loki’s knives began to find their marks, and though Revr batted them away, or turned away from Loki’s attacks, the wounds began to take their toll; a slight hesitation here, a minutely mis-aimed strike there, and though the fight was still faster than even Steve could match, he saw the moment when the cumulative effects of Loki’s strikes pushed Revr past the point he could recover, as inevitable as a tumbling line of dominoes.

A moment later, it was over. Revr stumbled, fell back, went down, and Loki’s blades cut him in half.

Loki fell forward onto his hands and knees, panting, open-mouthed, his chest heaving as he sucked in air. 

Steve turned toward where the wolf lay bleeding, crawling in the grass, and then saw Sarah and Valdr climbing down from where they’d been hidden in the branches of the apple tree. Steve raced to put himself between the children and the wounded animal, and then Tony, still in the armor, was dropping from the sky.

The Iron Man faceplate retracted, revealing Tony’s alarmed face. “Steve!” he shouted. “Don’t hurt it! It’s…”

But then the children were running past Steve and throwing themselves across the wolf. The thick, white fur dissolved under their chubby fingers, and the form of the wolf fell away, leaving Bucky lying there, bloody and bruised.

“Oh, God,” Steve breathed, dropping his shield and going down on his knees beside his friend.

There was strange metal framework around Bucky’s head, a kind of wire frame of a wolf’s head, fitted with small servos to give it motion. Steve took Bucky’s hands, trying to see his wounds, what he could do, when he was pushed aside by Loki, who laid his own slender hands on Bucky’s body.

“You fool, how did you do this?” Loki muttered, as he moved his fingers to weave threads of magic over Bucky’s injuries, stitching closed the skin and erasing bruises. 

Now Sarah and Valdr were crying, nearly hysterical, and it took Steve a moment to realize they were sobbing out, “we’re sorry, we’re sorry, we’ll never do it again!”

Steve gathered the children to him, shushing them gently. “It’s okay,” he soothed. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Tony went down on one knee on Bucky’s other side and carefully removed the wire apparatus from around his head.

“Thanks,” Bucky said, his voice thick. “It worked perfectly.”

 _”You_ did this?” Steve asked, disbelieving.

“Well, it was mostly the kids,” Tony admitted, and Sarah and Valdr began wailing anew.

“Everybody simmer down!” Steve ordered, and there was sudden silence. 

“First things first,” Steve went on. “Where’s the baby?”

Sarah pointed to the butterbean tent, and Steve strode over and came back cradling Afi gingerly in his hands. Loki reached for him and cuddled him close. 

“Second,” Steve said, “is everyone okay? Bucky? Loki?”

“I’ll be fine, just winded,” Bucky said.

“I am well,” Loki assured him.

“Kids?”

“We’re fine,” Sarah and Valdr muttered together.

“I’m okay, too, if anyone cares,” Tony groused.

“I actually do care,” Steve said. “Now, what the hell was the wolf all about?”

The twins both began talking at once, very loud and very fast, and Steve was only able to make out “we didn’t mean to” and “Bucky said it was okay” before Bucky gave a high-pitched whistle between his teeth, and they fell quiet again. 

“It was all me,” Bucky said, not moving from where he lay flat in the grass. “I convinced the kids to use their magic to disguise me. I figured if I looked like something from Asgard legend, I could get close enough to…” Bucky glanced at the twins and hedged, “do what I did.”

“Bucky…” Steve was shocked.

“I helped with the headpiece,” Tony confessed. “To, uh, create convincing wolf-inflicted, uh, damage.”

“You knew all along?” Steve said. “Then why’d you play dumb?”

“Oh, come on, Steve,” Tony said. “We knew they’d question you. Loki couldn’t lie, and you’re frankly terrible at it. We had to keep you both in the dark.”

“It’s true, my beloved,” Loki agreed. “Deception is not one of your skills.”

Bucky nodded solemnly.

“And James, my precious darling,” Loki said, taking Bucky’s hand. “You saved me again.”

“Yeah, well, I promised, didn’t I?” Bucky said. He took a shaking breath. “I think I need to stay here a minute.”

“Stark,” Loki said quietly. “Do you mind taking the children inside? There should be some ice cream in the freezer.”

“We’ll show you,” Valdr said, and Tony took Afi from Loki’s arms a little uncertainly.

“The play-pen is set up in the living room,” Steve said reassuringly, and Tony let the twins lead him inside.

“Bucky, I’m so sorry,” Steve said, helping Bucky sit up. “I never wanted…”

“Shut up, Stevie,” Bucky said. “You’re my family. Both of you, and the kids. Anything threatens that, I’m taking it out. End of story.”

Loki’s and Steve’s expressions both softened into tenderness, and Bucky spread his arms. “Now come hold me,” he said. “Because it was hard, and… I just need you to.”

And Steve put his face against Bucky’s, and Loki leaned into his throat, and both wound their arms around him and held him while he shook.

+++

Thor and what remained of his Einherjar (the loyal faction) collected their incapacitated comrades from Anetka’s barn, and Revr’s body from the garden. Heimdall was chosen to be Thor’s spokesman and informed both the Asgardians and Earth’s media of what had transpired. And if certain things were omitted from the official account, well, no one really thought to question it.

Tony deflected the press from Steve and Loki and Bucky, explaining they needed privacy to recover and reconnect, which was probably the most candid statement out of the whole ordeal.

They moved Afi’s crib into the master bedroom and let the twins cuddle up between them to sleep that night, and, surprisingly, they all slept soundly. 

In the following weeks, Thor and the rest of the Asgardians relocated to a remote part of Australia and began rebuilding to little fanfare. Thor declared that though Asgard would keep their customs, they would follow Midgard law, and his people, who loved and trusted their King, obeyed. They kept their own counsel, and the rest of Midgard was content to let them.

Tony, with the support of Steve, Scott Lang, Peter Parker, and Clint Barton, of all people, began to bring Loki in as an advisor on some of their more supernatural adversaries, and when he’d proven himself extremely helpful in that capacity, as an additional asset in the field. Steve was thrilled and proud, and Bucky fretted for their safety, but was secretly proud, too.

+++

**Epilogue: Christmas**

“I don’t know why you make yourself wait for coffee,” Tony said, sitting at the dining table and talking to Steve through the kitchen doorway. “You could just have MAMA start it while you’re upstairs getting dressed or whatever, and it’d be ready when you came down.”

“Tony, as much as I appreciate this whole set-up for security and communications,” Steve said, “I’m not ready to have another Jarvis here. It’s just, well, it’s not our thing, okay?”

“Fine,” Tony said. “I just don’t think you’re taking full advantage, is all.”

At that, Afi, who had gone from his first step to running everywhere he went in the course of half a day shortly before his first birthday, charged into the room and was intercepted by Tony, who lifted the toddler into his lap. 

“Hey, there, Champ,” Tony said. “Your dad doesn’t need any help in the kitchen. Why don’t you hang out with me until the pancakes start coming, huh?”

Afi answered with a loud stream of babbling, and Tony nodded gravely.

“Well, yes, that’s an interesting argument there, Footie Pajamas,” Tony said, “but I still think your old man has it under control.”

Bucky slid into the room, and his tense face broke with relief when he saw Afi. “Oh, thank God,” he said. “Thanks for catching him, Tony. He’s so much faster than you think.”

“No, I’m enjoying his company,” Tony said, and he bounced Afi on his knees, causing the boy to giggle happily.

Steve entered from the kitchen, carrying a platter piled with stacks of pancakes. “Brunch is served,” he announced, and Bucky ducked into the living room to fetch Pepper, Loki, and the twins.

“I see we’re celebrating with the reliable Rogers special,” Tony said, digging into a stack of pancakes covered with butter and syrup.

“Whatever, Tony,” Steve said. “I notice you’re not refusing any.”

“I never said they weren’t delicious,” Tony allowed. “And what’s with ‘whatever?’ You’ve been spending too much time with Parker…”

“I can’t believe how Tony’s come around on your kids,” Pepper asided to Loki. “I remember the first time we came to see the twins, he was afraid to even go near them.”

“Perhaps one day he’ll entertain the idea of becoming a father himself,” Loki suggested, and Pepper laughed.

“Oh, I wouldn’t go that far,” she said, and Loki put a hand on the small of her back and leaned in conspiratorially. 

“Well, never say never,” he said. 

“When will Uncle Thor be here?” Sarah asked. 

“By dinner,” Loki said, taking a sip of his mimosa. “Though I expect he’ll be here as early as he can, so anytime, really.”

The twins cheered this news while Bucky looked nervously towards the kitchen, where a thirty-pound turkey was already in the oven. “How many for dinner, again?” he asked. 

“The eight of us,” Steve counted off, “Sam, Wanda and Pietro, Rhodes, Natasha, and Thor.”

“But Tony and I probably won’t eat much after such a big breakfast,” Pepper added quickly, ignoring Tony’s look of betrayal. 

“Thor will not consume so much that others will go without,” Loki said. “And if we do run short, I can always replenish your dishes by magic.”

Bucky bit his lip nervously. “Maybe offering to do this by myself was a mistake,” he said. 

Steve put his hand over Bucky’s. “It’ll be fine. Relax. It’s Christmas.”

Bucky turned his hand over and squeezed Steve’s, and smiled gratefully.

“Speaking of, wait until you kids see what Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper got you,” Tony said with a playful grin. “I don’t want to give it away, but I will tell you it’s remote-controlled…”

Suddenly there was a crack of lightning so loud it set the plates rattling. “Uncle Thor!” Sarah and Valdr shouted in unison, then they jumped from their chairs, running out the back door into the yard.

“Hey, put your coats on!” Bucky yelled pointlessly after them.

“And don’t leave the door wide open!” Steve added. “Were you born in a barn?”

Outside, they could hear Thor’s booming laughter and the children’s excited shrieks, and then, unexpectedly, barking. A moment later, Sarah and Valdr charged back inside, a basket containing a gray and black puppy held between them. 

“Dad, Faðir, Bucky!” Sarah announced breathlessly. “Uncle Thor got us a dog!”

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s it for this arc. I will be writing more stories (because I love these guys) but they’ll be shorter and self-contained, so I’m calling this series complete, and anything new will just make it completer. I have a story that’s written (but not typed) about how Afi came about, and there are a few Tony-centric ones I want to do, just because I love writing him, and there’s some backstory I’ve hinted at I might flesh out. Stay subscribed if you like these, is what I’m saying. Also, I promised (threatened) to do some illustrations and I’m actually working on them, so hopefully they’ll pop up in a few days. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are love, and really so appreciated. I try to answer them all if I can, but please know I read every one and it’s really what keeps me going as a writer. Thanks for reading, and hope to have more soon.

**Author's Note:**

> More tomorrow. Comments and kudos are love.


End file.
